la luz en la oscuridad
by patyto35
Summary: -que pasaria si todo lo que conoces cambia? si te encuentras en medio del bien y el mal? si lo único que te sostiene es una cadena?... LA LUZ PELEARA CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD QUIEN GANARA?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: QUIEN SOY?...

Sombras...

(Todo se ve oscuro)

Oscuridad...

(Pronto se ve el cuerpo de una joven)

Miedo...

(Ella abre lentamente los ojos azules)

Son mis primeros recuerdos...

(Respira con dificultad, su pelo rubio cae como cascada en su espalda)

Pero luego...luego vi la luna

(Se levanta con dificultad en medio de un bosque)

Era tan grande y tan brillante...

(Sonreía más que nunca y había una paz en aquel lugar)

Que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad...

(Se elevo un poco en el aire lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera)

Y cuando lo hizo ya no volví a sentir miedo...

(Se acerca a un árbol el cual toca con un dedo, este irradia una luz hermosa que provoca una lluvia de polvos dorados, la chica se emociona y comienza a dar vueltas entre aquella lluvia)

Pero aun asigno todo es luz...

(La chica comienza a sentir un cambio en su larga cabellera, un mechón del fleco se volvió negro como la misma noche)

La luz también tiene su lado oscuro...

(Al momento todos los polvos dorados se convirtieron en negros)

Si lo hubiera sabido antes...

(Los arboles a los que les caía el polvo negro se iban marchitando)

No hubiera querido ser lo que soy

(La chica veía todo con tristeza y miedo, un miedo que no tardo mucho en ser detectado)

Me llamo Ane Ligthdarck...

Que como lo se...

(Dio una última mirada a la luna llena)

Porque la luna me lo dijo...

(Se fue caminando adentrándose más en aquel bosque sin rumbo)

Pero eso fue lo último que me dijo...

Y eso fue mucho pero...mucho tiempo atrás...

EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES

2

Polo Norte: 300 años después

Santa Claus, mejor conocido como Norte, se encontraba en su taller creando un nuevo juguete de hielo de prueba, todo era normal desde que habían vencido a Pitch, inclusive más niños comenzaron a creer.

El estaba feliz, mejor que nunca, cantaba y trabajaba con su clásica gracia.

-sigo esperando galletas!-dijo a los duendes, quienes ya tenían varias galletas lamidas y/o mordidas

Si todo seguía normal, hasta que entro un yeti azotando la puerta y hablando en su raro idioma, lo cual el entendió perfectamente. Salió de su despacho para dirigirse a la sala del globo, tomo sus espadas en el camino y al llegar se encontró con yetis y duendes por todas partes.

-shu!, porque siempre están estorbando?-norte empujaba todo duendecito que se le atravesaba en el trayecto

Al llegar al globo, distinguió un cambio en el ambiente, las luces parpadeaban una vez más, arena negra cubrió el mundo, la escena se repetía de nuevo, Pitch Black había vuelto y era más poderoso...

Santa se dirigió a los controles y activo la señal de auroras en el cielo...


	2. Chapter 2: UNA NUEVA BATALLA COMENZARA

**HOLA! COMO VERÁN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR, AUNQUE NO NUEVA EN ESTA PAGINA!**

**EN FIN HOY ES MI SEGUNDO DÍA Y MI SEGUNDO CAP.**

**ASÍ**** QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: UNA NUEVA BATALLA COMENZARA...

-como saben-norte hablaba con casi todos reunidos ya en el gran salón-es nuestro deber proteger a los niños, darles sueños, esperanza, asombro y buenos recuerdos, Pitch Black ha vuelto y ahora es más poderoso-

Todos guardaron silencio al oír lo que norte decía, era algo incomodo en todos los sentidos

-y bien...-hablo conejo- que haremos-

-esperar lo peor y...

-un momento-interrumpió el hada a norte-falta Jack-

-cierto donde se metió ese chico?-pregunto ahora conejo

-ammm no lo sé-dijo hada

Sandman negó con la cabeza

-ese chico siempre será un lio...

EN BURGESS:

-uhuuuu!-grito alguien surcando los cielos

Muchos conocen la historia de un joven que se convirtió en guardián porque era capaz de dar diversión para olvidar el miedo, pero desde que lo hizo, el mundo cambio por completo...

-día nevado!-grito el peliblanco llevando consigo una ráfaga helada

Pronto fue descendiendo hasta quedar en un parque...

-JACK!-grito un grupo de niños eufóricos

-chicos!-Jack se acerco a ellos-cuanto tiempo!-

-Jack solo ha pasado un día-dijo Jaime riendo

-sigue siendo una eternidad-contesto el peliblanco

-si claro como digas-contesto el castaño ya harto

- y bien?-Jack se quedó viendo a Jaime

-ja-jack que significa e-eso?-Jaime miraba al cielo sorprendido

-que?-Jack volteo y vio en el cielo la aurora-ohoh-

-ohoh que?-los niños miraron a Jack confundidos y asustados

-problemas-susurro Jack-tengo que irme, chicos luego los veo-

-adiós-dijeron al unisonó los chicos confundidos por la actitud del albino

Jack se dirigió al polo norte lo mas rápido posible, de seguro llegaría tarde como siempre...

EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO:

-es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo-dijo una voz en una cueva - ahora llego la hora de regresar...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO :) **

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA F. POR LA INSPIRACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**AHORA VOLVIENDO AL CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECIO?**

**MERECE UN REVEW?**

**BUENO PUES ME DESPIDO, TALVES SUBA OTRO CAPITULO HOY, VERÉ SI SE PUEDE, POR LO TANTO**

**CHAO CHAO **


	3. Chapter 3 ANE LIGTH

**hola una vez mas, como soy una chica que no tiene nada que hacer, les publico el siguiente cap.**

**este es especial porque lo escribi en la escuela y buano la inspiracion fue mayor**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ANNE LIGTH

EN EL POLO

-llegue!-dijo Jack entrando por la ventana exhausto de volar tan rápido-al fin llegue!-

- qué hora son estas de llegar!- exclamó conejo recargado en un pilar

- lo siento- dijo el ojiazul en un suspiro

- y bien ya podemos comenzar?- pregunto norte

- adelante - dijeron al unísono los demás

- bueno - norte se aclaró la garganta- pitch ha regresado y es mas poderoso-

- que?- exclamaron todos, meme solo abrió la boca

- Pitch de vuelta?- el hada estaba claramente preocupada

- esto no puede ser - conejo estaba serio

- vencimos a pitch co-como es que haya regresado tan pronto - jack tenia si cayado casi en el suelo por la sorpresa

- no dejare que arruine la navidad - exclamó norte

- eso no dijiste cuando se trató de pascua el año pasado - dijo conejo parándose frente a norte

- conejo pascua no es navidad - norte le dio la espalda

- y y cuando dijiste que pascua era mas importante para navidad?!- conejo lo volteo para que lo viera

- eso ya paso!- norte se puso a discutir con el gran conejo

- aquí van de nuevo- dijo hada a jack y meme, ambos asintieron serios

-siempre dices lo mismo-musito conejo ya molesto

-pero si es la verdad-norte subio el tono de voz

-chicos-dijo jack bajo

-NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA PASCUA?-conejo ya estaba gritando

-Y TU SABES BIEN QUE ES NAVIDAD-norte tambien subio su tono de voz

-chicos!-hablo el albino mas fuerte

-NORTE SE TRATA DE PERSEVEROS-conejo estaba a punto de explotar

-ESO QUE, SOLO SON HUEVOS-norte solo daba paso a la guerra

-CHICOS!-grtaron jack y el hada al mismo tiempo

-QUE NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO-gritaron conejo y norte al mismo tiempo

-siempre se la pasan discutiendo-

-ustedes no tienen el mismo problema-

-no todos trabajamos una noche al año-

Ahora todos estaban discutiendo de quien era el que mas trabajaba

Mientras tanto, la luna se asomaba por la ventana del techo, y el unico que se dio cuenta de eso fue meme, quien ahora intentaba recibir la atencion de sus compañeros, quienes...seguian discutiendo

Sandman harto de la actitud de sus compañeros creo una fuerte ventisca de arena,todos se voltearon molestos

-QUE!-gritaron al unisono

sandman señalo la luna llena, en ese instante todos voltearon a verla

-hombre de la luna!-exclamo norte-meme porque no nos dijiste antes-dijo viendo de reojo al hombresito

Sandman se enojo y saco polvos dorados de las orejas...

-que pasa?-pregunto norte viendo al astro

Pronto,la luna ilumino toda la sala y la sombra de pitch aparecio de nuevo en la G que representaba a los guardianes

-si es pitch-dijo el hada asustada

-luna que debemos hacer?-pregunto norte aun mirando hacia la ventana.

De pronto del suelo aparecio un cristal azul

-que significa esto?-pregunto jack atento a lo que laluna haria

-esta eligiendo un nuevo guardian!-dijo norte

-otro?!-contesto conejo-ya tengo bastante con este-dijo señalando a jack

-olle!-exclamo el albino

-shhhhhh!-dijeron santa y el hada

La figura comenzo a crearse todos rogando porque no fuera el espiritu del fuego,quien era peor que jack.

Por fin la figura habia creado a una chica de pelo largo hasta la cintura,llevaba puesto un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga larga que dejaba ver sus hombros.

-anne light-dijo norte con nerviosismo

-hay no el espiritu del fuego esta bien-exclamaron los demas al mismo tiempo

-quien ira por ella?-pregunto el hada

-enserio piensan ir por esa loca!-conejo interrumpio al hada

-la luna lo dice- dijo norte

-ella no es una guardiana-dijo conejo con ironia- lo unico que sabe hacer es crear seres extraños que destruyen mi trabajo-

-a mi tampoco me agrada pero no queda de otra-dijo norte-ahora conejo...

-a no eso si que no que valla hada-interrumpio conejo

-yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo hada negando con las manos

De pronto todos voltearon a ver a jack, quien estaba distraido con el cristal contemplando a la chica que seria una buena compañera.

-Jack –dijo norte- creo que tu iras por Ane después de todo-

-que?!- el albino retrocedió lentamente

-si-contesto norte-todos tenemos cosas que hacer,además ella esta en burgess-

-no ire por es bipolar-respondio el ojiazul

-claro que iras-norte le dio una esfera y lanzo otra-buen viaje y no tardes tanto-

-norte no espera!-grito jack antes de ser empujado al portal

EN BURGESS

POV. ANE

Era un día normal en el bosque de burgess, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y las nubes cubrían el sol, algo que no me agradaba mucho.

Había decidido volver a donde desperté como el espíritu de la creación. Eso significa sacar la esencia de la naturaleza para darle vida a mis creaciones con las cuales confundía tanto a espíritus como a humanos, por ejemplo, el conejo de pascua, mi principal víctima, yo creaba arbustos que parecían inofensivos pero en realidad actuaban como la hiedra venenosa, cuando intentaba esconder uno de sus huevos allí, terminaba rascándose como un inofensivo conejito.

Otra de mis víctimas eran Jack Frost y Santa Claus, a quienes les creaba copos de nieve que en realidad quemaban…

Mi mejor broma…hasta ahora…

Bueno, como decía era un día normal, había decidido ir a hacer una broma a unos niños que jugaban cerca de un lago, pero al verlos jugar, una emoción rara atravesó mi pecho, como si algo dentro de mí quisiera salir…

Decidí internarme en el bosque, donde pudiera relajarme, MALDICION, el dolor era insoportable, quería que terminara pronto. Luego de un rato me estabilice, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que me había internado mucho en el bosque. Estaba muy oscuro, la oscuridad me aterra…

-#en vez de lagrimas…#-comencé a cantar para dejar de tener miedo-#una suave canción….y en vez de este dolor….necesito tu calor…#

A veces cuando tengo miedo, las canciones me tranquilizaban, como la de cadena de flores o la de chikiuugi, ya que me recordaban algo que jamás en mi vida he sentido….el amor...

Seguía cantando pero no dejaba de sentir miedo…

De pronto de la nada un portal se abrió ante mi y de el salió JACK FROST ?!

-ey – dije al ver al chico de pelos blancos como la nieve

-esto no se va a quedar asi-dijo el por lo bajo

-se puede saber que ases aquí?-pregunte fastidiada

-vengo por un mandado –dijo cortante- cuanto tiempo sin verte, hace 2 años en Rusia, no?-

-no me digas que sigues molesto por eso…

-si-dijo el recargándose en su… palo?- pero esto tiene que ver con otra cosa-

Aventó una esfera y se formo un portal ante mi

-que pasa con …..

El me aventó al remolino, idiota esta frito…

POV normal:

Ane entro al portal y después Jack le siguió, el portal desapareció, dejando todo en una nueva oscuridad…

En el polo norte:

-JACK FROST!-Ane estaba furiosa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde estaba-al parecer me estabas buscando, PUES ME ENCONTRASTE!-ella se acercó a la chimenea y su mano se incendio, pronto apareció una persona de fuego? Que emanaba un aura extraña.

-Ane espera!- hablo norte –nosotros le pedimos que te trajera-

-el polo? – la chica observo al personal, pero pronto cambio su expresión de asombro a una de enojo-porque?-dijo entre dientes

-has dicho porque?- norte sonrió de una forma un poco…macabra

-buena pregunta- dijeron Jack y conejo al mismo tiempo

-porque ahora ERES UN GUARDIAN!- grito eufórico y pronto la música sonó por todo el lugar (igual que en la película)

-que!- Ane se asusto un poco por la "ceremonia"-y quien les dijo que quiero ser un guardián!- esta vez hablo mas fuerte, de pronto un silencio absoluto

-jajajaj- las carcajadas de norte y una que otra nerviosa de los demás sonaron en la gran sala-claro que quieres-dijo mas cerio –música!-grito y pronto toda la música volvió a sonar

-que no quiero música!-ella estaba desesperada, de nuevo un silencio – a veces me pregunto el porqué los espíritus son tan tontos!-

-oye –dijo conejo poniéndose firme – más respeto quieres?-

-y me lo dice un conejo mutante- Ane sonrió al ver la expresión de conejo

-oye no se supone que controlas la luz?- el conejo se acerco a la chica –entonces porque actúas como un ser oscuro?-

-enserio?- Ane también se acerco, al instante todos se tensaron –me lo dice el que se supone que trae esperanzas a los niños pero arruina la de los demás?-(uuuuuu golpe bajo)

-por lo menos yo si soy bueno-el conejo ya estaba frente a ella

-estas insinuando que en realidad soy un ser oscuro?-dijo la chica entre dientes

-no, lo AFIRMO!

La chica no aguanto mas y lo tomo del cuello, pronto una luz emano de este dejando sin fuerzas al pooka.

La joven de pelo rizado lo soltó y lo dejo en el piso casi sin fuerzas .

-yo no soy mala- dijo para salir volando por el ventanal( al igual que Jack, también puede levitar en el aire)

-alguien tendrá que ir por ella-dijo norte

Todos se echaron para atrás dejando al frente…a si es… a Jack

-ohoh- dijo al ver a todos mirándolo

Afuera del taller:

-yo no soy mala- Ane estaba sentada en la fría nieve- no soy oscuridad, cierto?-veía la luna llena melancólica, esperaba una respuesta que obviamente llegaría.

* * *

**OK HOY ES TODO POR HOY, UN AVISO IMPORTANTE, ESTARE FUERA EL FIN DE SEMANA, PUES MI MAMA VA A ESTAR Y NO ME DEJA USAR LA COMPU :( **

**PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, AL PRIMER DESCUIDO AQUI ME TENDRAN.**

**ALGO MAS:**

**SE QUE HAY MUCHAS QUE COMO YO, LEEN HISTORIAS MUY EMOCIONANTES SIN DEJAR REVEWS, PERO LUEGO ESTAS, SON CANCELADAS POR FALTA DE COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE:**

**YO NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO, ASI ME TARDE 1000 AÑOS PARA TERMINARLA**

**BUENO SIN MAS **

**CHAO CHAO**

**CHAO CHAO **


	4. Chapter 4 CADENA DE FLORES

**COMO NOTARAN, SOY UNA DESESPERADA DESQUICIADA QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER, ASI QUE POR HOY SUBIRE EL 4o CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA.**

**PARA LOS QUE SON FANS DE SAINT SEIYA, TALVES EL TITULO DE EL CAPITULO SE LES HAGA FAMILIAR, LO SAQUE DE LA CANCION EN ESPAÑOL DE **

Hana no kusari - Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, asi es, solo que la cancion en español ;)

**BUENO AQUI EL CAPITULO 4, QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: CADENA DE FLORES

En el capitulo anterior:

-alguien tendrá que ir por ella-dijo norte algo serio, al instante todos se echaron para atrás dejando al frente a…(así es)…Jack.

Afuera del taller:

-yo no soy mala- Ane se encontraba sentada en la fría nieve- no soy solo oscuridad, verdad?-veía a la luna nostálgicamente esperando una respuesta…

En el taller:

-no, yo no voy a ir por ella- dijo Jack – no quiero terminar como el canguro!-

-OLLE!- conejo, que estaba sentado en un banquito se intento levantar –demonios! – se quejo del dolor

-es enserio norte –Jack se hacía para atrás, mientras que Santa lo acorralaba-no quiero ir, además FUE CULPA DE CONEJO!-

-sí, pero él está débil y no puede ir- el gran hombre lo llevo a su "oficina", donde cerró la puerta y se acerco al albino-además tengo una misión para ti-dijo casi en un susurro

-qué?-pregunto nervioso el peliblanco

-Jack- norte se puso más cerio (ok…ya me dio miedo, Santa Claus cerio?)-ella tiene casi tu edad-

-qué?!- ahora el joven tenía los ojos bien abiertos-pero co-como?-

-ella tiene 317 años y tú tienes 318, ambos aparentan la misma edad-

-y crees que porque es de mi edad me llevare bien con ella?-Jack soltó una carcajada

-ella es igual de insegura que tu – dijo por ultimo norte, esto hizo callar al ojiazul en un instante, el joven se puso más serio (ok ahora Jack es el serio?)

MIENTRAS TANTO FUERA DEL TALLER:

Ane sollozaba en silencio, no sentia el frio, perosoltaba lagrimas que al congelarse al asomarse por sus parpados simulaban lagrimas de cristal puro."SER OSCURO" las 2 palabras que mas odiaba cuando se las decian...

En su mano izquierda tenia una cadena de flores, parecia que jamas se marchitaria, an siendo de verdaderas flores.

Luego llevo su mano a su cuello, pero al tacto, abrio los ojos como platos

-no puede ser- dijo casi en un susurro- donde esta, donde esta-buscaba desesperada en el monticulo de nieve-"talvez se me cayo en el bosque"- penzo, ahora empeso a llorar mas fuerte, el unico recuerdo de su pasado aparte de la cadena y lo pierde...

-soy una tonta- se dijo a si misma

-no, no lo eres-dijo una voz detras de ella-solo eres una desquisiada-

-LARGATE FROST!- grito ella levantandose frente a el

-lo siento, me mandaron por ti, asi que no hagas las cosas mas difisiles y...

-ya les dije que no quiero ser una guardiana- ane se dio la viuelta dispuesta a irse

-olle- le llamo el albino - por que eres siempre asi?!-

-como soy?-preg8nto sin interes alguno

-pues, no se...fria!-dijo jack y rio ante su comentario- no se supone que yo soy el frio?-

-JAJAJA-ane rio sin ganas- que gracioso-dijo y se volvio a dar la vuelta

-y bien es eesto lo que perdiste?- pregunto el ojiazul, ane volteo a ver lo que jack tenia en sus manos

-MI COLLAR!-grito euforica al ver su objeto mas preciado- donde lo encontraste?-pregunto alegre

-se te cayo cuando saliste volando del taller-contesto simple

Ane, se abalanzo a abrasarlo-gracias gracias- decia contenta mientras volvia a llorar pero de felicidad

-olle tranquila- dijo jack

-ups-ane se separo un poco sonrojada por lo que hizo

-por que es tan especial ese collar para ti?-pregunto el albino al ver como ane lo apretaba contra su pecho

-sabes guardar un secreto?-Ane seguía viendo su amado collar

-si claro- Jack se acerco mas a la chica

-bueno-comenzó-realmente yo… no recuerdo mi vida pasada, este es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi pasado –se lo puso y volteo a ver su mano izquierda –además de esta cadena –dijo levantando la mano y mostrándole la pulsera que llevaba, pero cuando la vio el se quedo pasmado-Jack?, que tienes?-

-na-nada solo que es muy bonita tu cadena, donde la encontraste?-

-no lo se, cuando desperté aquella noche yo… ya lo tenía por?-

-no por nada-

-a veces cuando estoy triste, siento que alguien más está conmigo, siempre que recuerdo esta cadena-Ane volteo a ver a Jack – alguien a quien un día encontrare-

-jaja-jack estaba nervioso –curioso no?-

-se que suena cursi pero…

-no no te preocupes por eso-Jack veía a Ane con esos ojos azules que penetran el alma- y… vendrás?

-no estoy segura-

-vamos será divertido-Jack se alzo en el aire extendiéndole la mano a Ane

-de donde e oído eso?-Ane veía dudosa la mano de Jack

-además podrías pedirle al hada tus memorias-

-yo…-Ane lo pensó bien hasta que- está bien, pero que quede claro que no seré una guardiana

-claro como el hielo-dijo Jack, ambos rieron y se fueron volando al taller

-con que…la chica no recuerda nada eh?- una sombra se formo en donde antes estaban Jack y Ane –esto será más fácil de lo que creí-la sombra se convirtió en pitch, el se echo a reír al ver a los jóvenes alejarse

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**BUENO AQUI OTRO POR EL DIA DE HOY, SI SE ME OCURRE ALGO MAS LO PUBLICARE, TALVES MAÑANA TEMPRANO PUBLIQUE OTRO, SI NO, ESPEREN EL LUNES**

**GRACIAS A blackbutterflygraysky POR SU REVEW, ES GRACIOSO, PERO TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS PUBLICARLA, YO CON GUSTO LA LEERÉ, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO ESTUDIAR LITERATURA, Y POR ESO PRACTICARE EN ESTA MARAVILLOSA ****PAGINA**

**TAMBIEN MANDO SALUDOS A MI F. QUE QUIERO TANTO Y QUE ESTOY SEGURA LE GUSTARA LA HISTORIA...**


	5. Chapter 5 ERES LUZ U OSCURIDAD

**BENDITA INSPIRACIÓN, LISTOS PARA UNA REVELACIÓN?,ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, AVISO MAS ABAJO**

**SIN MAS EL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: ERES LUZ U OSCURIDAD

En el capitulo anterior:

Jack veía a Ane con esos ojos azules que penetran el alma- y… vendrás?

-no estoy segura-

-vamos será divertido-Jack se alzo en el aire extendiéndole la mano a Ane

-de donde e oído eso?-Ane veía dudosa la mano de Jack

-además podrías pedirle al hada tus memorias-

-yo…-Ane lo pensó bien hasta que- está bien, pero que quede claro que no seré una guardiana

-claro como el hielo-dijo Jack, ambos rieron y se fueron volando al taller

-con que…la chica no recuerda nada eh?- una sombra se formo en donde antes estaban Jack y Ane –esto será más fácil de lo que creí-la sombra se convirtió en pitch, el se echo a reír al ver a los jóvenes alejarse

En el taller:

-al fin llegas Jack-dijo norte viendo entrar al albino

-y bien donde esta Ana?-pregunto el hada

-es Ane- dijo la rubia entrando al taller

-ups lo siento-dijo hada

-y bien, iniciamos con la ceremonia?-norte estaba a punto de iniciar con el ruido, pero Ane lo corto de inmediato

-no voy a ser un guardián!-la chica se acerco a norte

-pero entonces…

-solo vengo de apoyo, nada mas- la chica se dio la vuelta y vio a conejo

Ane se acerco lentamente y una luz emano de esta, pronto toco el hombro de conejo y la luz paso a este-ahora tu energía esta restablecida

La chica se empezó a tambalear, ahora ya no tenía fuerzas, como si todo se hubiera pasado a conejo

-"esto no es normal"-pensó la joven sintiendo un extraño cambio en el ambiente, un mechón de su pelo se había vuelto negro, esto no había pasado desde hace 300 años, eso significaba que había usado el poder prohibido…

De pronto todo se hizo borroso y Ane ya no supo de si…

Mientras tanto en una cueva:

-al parecer no será necesario hacer tanto esfuerzo- dijo pitch

-tienes razón-otra voz resonó por todo el lugar

-solo es cuestión de explotar sus inseguridades y lo demás será pan comido-pitch volteo a ver a otro lado de la cueva, donde todo era más oscuro- pero necesito esas memorias…

Ane iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco adaptándose a la luz, todo era borroso en un principio, pero después fue claro.

-que paso?-pregunto sin creer tener una respuesta

-te desmayaste-dijo Jack a un lado de la cama-que no recuerdas nada?-

-casi no-Ane intento pararse pero un dolor en las costillas se lo impidió-auch!- se quejo del dolor

-debes varias explicaciones-dijo el albino serio

-nop- la chica se volteo- nada personal-

-eso no es parte del trato- dijo Jack molesto

-que trato?-

-el de las memorias y el dejarte en paz-Jack sonrió al ver a la rubia nerviosa

-que te da gracia?!-Ane estaba de nuevo furiosa y algo sonrojada?

-bueno, siempre creí que a ti te gustaba pintarte el cabello, pero en realidad no es así-Jack veía a Ane entre nervioso y burlón-pero entonces porque pasa eso?-

-ya te dije que son asuntos personales-

-pero yo ya te dije que nos debes una explicación-

Ahora ambos se encontraban discutiendo por ver quién tenía la razón, pero entre mas se gritaban mas se iban acercando el uno al otro

-eres muy bueno, no?-Ane ya no estaba enojada, si no que tenía una sonrisa burlona

-nop- Jack también sonreía –soy el mejor

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, a punto de cambiar esta historia y cuando la acción ya se iba a realizar…

-chicos tenemos problemas en el palacio de los dientes- dijo conejo entrando al cuarto

Ambos por instinto se separaron y no se vieron entre sí, tenían sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

Después de eso, no se quisieron hablar durante el viaje al palacio de los dientes

Durante el viaje, conejo iba sujetado del trineo nervioso por la velocidad en la que iban, Jack no decía ni una palabra, norte se la pasaba platicando con meme, el

Hada ya se había adelantado a su palacio y Ane estaba sola en un ala del trineo pensando en la reacción de su cabello.

POV ANE:

No podía creer que una vez mas estaba pasando, pero como si no había polvos negros…como aquella vez…

Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pues en la bondad se encuentra la maldad y en la maldad la bondad, soy como en ying y yang, pero seré realmente buena o mi parte oscura se relevara

Soy luz u oscuridad?, realmente no lo sé, solo sé que quiero estar sola?

Es algo confuso, ya que no me gusta para nada la soledad…

Tengo miedo de herir a mis amigos, mas aun a Jack, se que él tiene algo especial que me ayudara a descifrar que soy…

POV NORMAL:

Estaban a punto de entrar al palacio cuando de repente el trineo perdió el control y se iba en picada, por suerte nadie salió herido.

Todos se levantaron rápido y buscaron al hada, quien se encontraba muy angustiada…

-hada que paso?-pregunto norte

-se llevaron 3 cajas de memorias-dijo ella revoloteando de un lado a otro-esas eran importantes porque se trata de 3 espíritus-

-quienes-pregunto Ane

-una era la de Jack, la otra de Kim Darkess y la otra era de…-el hada se cayó al instante

-de quien?-pregunto Jack

-de…de…-el hada ni siquiera podía hablar

-de Ane por supuesto- una voz sonó por toda la sala

-quien anda allí?-pregunto conejo poniéndose en guardia, los demás también lo imitaron

-solo yo- dijo una voz tras de ellos-soy Christopher, Christopher Darken, soy un discípulo de pitch-

-cris?-Ane bajo la guardia, ella conocía ese nombre

-así es linda- Christopher se paro ante ella- soy un Darck al igual que tu-

-pe-pero como lo sabes-Ane se hizo para atrás-se supone que solo yo lo se

-es momento que los seres oscuros salgan a la luz para dominar- Christopher la tomo del brazo

-suéltala- dijo Jack fríamente apuntando con su cayado al cuello del chico

-hola Jack, cuánto tiempo-Christopher quito el cayado de su cuello y soltó a Ane-a ti también te doy tu invitación-dijo ahora acercándose al albino

-yo no soy un Darck – dijo aleándose aun apuntando con el cayado

-amigos, volveremos cazar juntos a las sombras-Christopher desapareció

-Ane de donde lo conoces?-pregunto norte acercándose a la chica

-no lo sé, pero se quien es-Ane tenía un ojo más oscuro que el otro, ahora parecía un azul marino fuerte del izquierdo y un azul cielo del derecho- el es parte de las 4 personas Darck-

-que son eso?-pregunto hada

-son aquellos que pueden dominar una parte de la oscuridad, esta se divide en 4 Oscuridad absoluta, Frio eterno, Sombras Y muerte, es por eso que cada quien domina una, Christopher domina la oscuridad absoluta, Kim domina las sombras y bueno yo domino la muerte…Mi nombre no es Ane Light, si no Ane Darcks…

Continuara…

* * *

**AVISO: MAÑANA NO SUBIRE CAPITULO, PUES VOY A ESTAR FUERA, SI REGRESO TEMPRANO Y HAY INSPIRACIÓN, SUBIRÉ CAPITULO.**

**OTRA COSA, QUIEREN SABER COMO ES CRISTOPHER?, PUES EL ES UN JOVEN ALTO, APARENTA LA EDAD DE JACK, SU PELO ES NEGRO Y ALGO LARGO,VISTE CON UN PANTALON NEGRO Y UNA SUDADERA IGUAL NEGRA, ES PARECIDO A JEFF THE KILLER.**

**BUENO ADIOSITO Y QUE DISFRUTEN SU DIA.**

**MERECE UN REVIEW?**

**CHAO CHAO **


	6. Chapter 6 BATALLA DE LUZ

**aqui el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero y les guste, es corto pero interesante, es de suma importancia para los siguientes capitulos**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: BATALLA DE LUZ

En capitulo anterior :

se quien es-Ane tenía un ojo más oscuro que el otro, ahora parecía un azul marino fuerte del izquierdo y un azul cielo del derecho- el es parte de las 4 personas Darck-

-que son eso?-pregunto hada

-son aquellos que pueden dominar una parte de la oscuridad, esta se divide en 4 Oscuridad absoluta, Frio eterno, Sombras Y muerte, es por eso que cada quien domina una, Christopher domina la oscuridad absoluta, Kim domina las sombras y bueno yo domino la muerte…Mi nombre no es Ane Light, si no Ane Darcks…

POV ANE:

Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad del porque mi actitud, realmente hoy no era mi día, pero tengo que ser valiente…

-ustedes saben que hace 150 años se vivió una guerra?-

-qué?! – todos estaban sorprendidos

-tomare eso como un no-suspire pesadamente- hace 150 años hubo una guerra de luz y oscuridad, donde Angeline, mi…hermana…

-espera tienes una hermana?-interrumpió Jack

-tenia, pero no me interrumpan-me aclare la garganta y volví a hablar- ella era la que nació antes que yo como la representación del mal, pero con un centro de bondad, ella era la representación del yang, yo en cambio soy el ying, bondad con centro de maldad, es por eso que los que me conocen me temen, durante esa batalla tuve que pelear contra mi hermana, ella tenía el pelo negro con un mechón rubio y yo rubio con un mechón negro, pero al juntar nuestra sangre, su pelo se volvió rubio y el mío negro, habíamos despertado nuestro centro, implico el que yo me volviera mala y ella buena, pero no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y la mate… -no pude evitar llorar un poco al recordar lo que paso- mi destino ahora es mantener el equilibrio por las dos, mi pelo cambiara poco a poco y yo sacare mi verdadero poder, es por eso que soy una darck-

-entonces pitch no piensa atacar a los niños-dijo Jack, todos lo volteamos a ver- el piensa buscar a los 4 darcks para que se unan, no tuvo problema con Christopher, ahora va por Kim y luego irá por…

-por ti Jack- dije con pesar

-qué?! –dijeron todos al unísono

-Jack, eres el único que controla en si el frio, antes tuviste tus dudas, pitch ya te había buscado, no es así?-

-yo….-ahora lo había puesto nervioso- si… pero yo no me uniré a él-

-tengo que irme- dije sabiendo lo que vendría si me quedaba allí, así que antes de que me dijeran algo, Salí de allí, algún día entenderán porque…

Ahora tengo que huir de pitch y de los guardianes, DEMONIOS, SI NO HUBIERA NACIDO ESTO NO PASARIA!

MIM PORFAVOR QUITAME ESTE PODER! NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASI…NO SOY UN SER OSCURO!

-soy la sombra de la luz-

POV NORMAL

Jack se encontraba sobrevolando los bosques, desesperado de poder encontrar a Ane, sabía que lo que decía no era toda la verdad, además de que si pitch la encontraba todos correrían peligro.

-donde estas?- se preguntaba una y otra vez

El tiempo era corto, pitch había puesto el perfecto distractor, que mejor que atacar a los niños con la oscuridad que emanaba Christopher

Dos problemas eran demasiado…

Norte, quien iba en el trineo junto con los otros guardianes, habían ido por Christopher, ahora buscaban a Jack.

-al fin- exclamo conejo al visualizar a Jack

-chico- dijo norte- te hemos estado buscando-

-lo siento, es que estaba buscando a Ane- el albino estaba desesperado por la situación

-porque tanto interés en ella?- pregunto el hada

-ella es igual a mi- dijo sencillo el ojiazul- no recuerda su pasado y es extraño ya que….

Jack se cayó porque sabía que algo no andaba bien con lo que iba a decir

-que pasa chico?-pregunto norte

-ella tiene la misma cadena de flor que yo- Jack alzó su manga izquierda, y allí estaba la pulsera hecha con flores- tal vez tenga que ver con mi pasado-

-pero no se supone que habías recuperado tus recuerdos- dijo conejo

-tal vez no todos - hablo el hada

-a que te refieres- ´pregunto norte

-a que tal vez Jack conoció a Ane en el pasado y al no recordarse, podrían ser mejor manipulados y pitch para impedir que recordaran robo los recuerdos-el hada dijo todo como si fuera un detective dejando perplejos a sus compañeros

-tiene sentido- dijo norte

Sandman aun no creía lo que el hada había deducido en un instante, mientras que Jack tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-ahora es más importante que encontremos a Ane- dijo conejo

-si no, quien sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer pitch o Christopher- hablo Jack volando de nuevo más rápido

Mientras tanto, Ane había creado un clon perfecto de sí misma que engañaría a cualquiera, pero al haberlo creado, un mechón de su pelo paso de rubio a negro, había hecho el proceso más rápido.

-algún día entenderás todo Jackson- se dijo a si misma

Continuara…

* * *

**es todo por hoy, mañana el desenlace de este capitulo, ademas, próximamente subiré una nueva historia de esta película...**

**También****, para las que son fans de Saint Seiya, pienso escribir una historia basada en Saint seiya, Saint seiya omega y the lost canvas**

**Ademas: estreno en mexico de saint seiya lenged of sanctuary el dia 19 de septiembre ;)**

**No vayan a creer que soy otaku, porque no lo soy :(**


	7. Chapter 7: KIM DARCKES

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON UNA FF (FALSE FRIEND), POR LO QUE NO ESTABA DE ANIMOS, PERO AQUI ME TIENEN CON NUEVO CAPITULO**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: KIM DARKESS

POV ANE

Mi obra al fin era terminada, pero mi energía era poca, no soportaría mucho en ese estado, ahora siento un profundo cansancio

-MALDICION!- grito al ver mi obra arruinada, ahora ya no tenía nada.

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto, una joven de pelo negro corto, se encontraba jugando en las sombras, hacia bromas a los mortales y asustaba a los animales, tenía unos ojos negros como la noche que expresaban un miedo profundo

-sombras!- dijo demandante la chica al instante muchas figuras aparecieron frente ella- Ane Darcks está de regreso- todas las sombras se pusieron firmes, pues sabían lo que significaba –estén atentas a cualquier movimiento-

De pronto todas desaparecieron, miro indignada al cielo y allí estaba la luna llena iluminando aquella noche agitada

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, un secreto por revelar de seguro…

-Kim-se oía una voz a lo lejos –Kim!-grito ahora el extraño

Poco a poco el recuerdo se hizo más claro, dejando ver un bosque cubierto de nieve

-aquí estoy cris –dijo la chica de ahora cabello café

-oye, Jack te ha estado buscando-dijo el chico cansado de tanto correr

-lo sé, solo que no quiero ver a Ane- dijo ella volteando a ver atrás

- lo sé-dijo el chico- cada vez es más paranoica –

-Bue…no- la chica rio – nosotros no estamos tan cuerdos, te juro que a veces siento que las sombras me hablan-

-jajaja- el chico rio por la actitud de su amiga- yo oigo que la oscuridad dice mi nombre –

- pero por lo menos, nosotros no matamos a nuestros padres- dijo la chica

-y Jack, ese loco puede salir

descalzo a la nieve y no se enferma-

Ambos rieron un rato

-vamos, además Ane esta con su hermana en el pueblo vecino-dijo el chico- es todo un bosque lejos de ella-

-está bien- dijo Kim

El chico llamado cris llevo a su amiga hasta una casa de madera, era humilde pero se veía acogedora

TOC TOC

Toco el chico la puerta hasta que esta se abrió

-hola señora Overland, se encuentra Jack?-pregunto el chico amablemente

- no hijo- respondió la señora- acaba de salir con Emma a patinar-

-aaaaaahhh!- grito Kim al volver a la realidad- otra vez ese recuerdo-dijo para después desaparecer

Mientras tanto:

Ane cerraba lentamente los ojos, su tiempo se había agotado. La poca energía que le quedaba, servía para un solo rayo de luz, pero eso significaría ralentizar el proceso de la transformación.

-angie, sé que me olles-decia entrecortadamente –solo ayúdame, no deben encontrarme-

La luna ya había salido, se encontraba en su punto mas alto…

De pronto una sombra oscureció el lugar

EN EL POLO NORTE:

Jack se encontraba en el techo del taller, veia la luna con ojos suplicantes, tenia su gorro puesto...

-MiM, se que tu sabes lo que esta pasando- su tono de voz era entrecortado- solo ayudame a encontrarla-

De pronto, sintio una punzada en su mano izquierda, la cadena empezaba a emanar una luz negra, el dolor se habia vuelto insoportable a tal punto que Jack gritaba de dolor.

Cuando todo se calmo, un petalo de la flor se cayo...

Eso no habia pasado en mas de 150 años, entonces el albino habia captado el mensaje, asi que entro volando al taller hasta la sala del globo...

-YA SE DONDE ESTA- grito el peliblanco al estar frente a sus compañeros- la tiene pitch-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**BUENO AQUI LO TIENEN, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO, ADEMAS, LES ANUNCIOS QUE PRONTO PUBLICARE UNA HISTORIA DE DANNY PHANTOM...**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO...**

**CHAO CHAO**


	8. Chapter 8 RESCATE Y PERDIDA

**HOLIS...**

**BUENO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA ME QUITA LA INSPIRACION...**

**SIN MAS EXCUSAS EL CAPITULO**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Ane cerraba lentamente los ojos, su tiempo se había agotado. La poca energía que le quedaba, servía para un solo rayo de luz, pero eso significaría ralentizar el proceso de la transformación.

-angie, sé que me oyes- decía entrecortadamente –solo ayúdame, no deben encontrarme-

La luna ya había salido, se encontraba en su punto mas alto…

De pronto una sombra oscureció el lugar

EN EL POLO NORTE:

Jack se encontraba en el techo del taller, veia la luna con ojos suplicantes, tenia su gorro puesto...

-MiM, se que tu sabes lo que esta pasando- su tono de voz era entrecortado- solo ayudame a encontrarla-

De pronto, sintio una punzada en su mano izquierda, la cadena empezaba a emanar una luz negra, el dolor se habia vuelto insoportable a tal punto que Jack gritaba de dolor.

Cuando todo se calmo, un petalo de la flor se cayo...

Eso no habia pasado en mas de 150 años, entonces el albino habia captado el mensaje, asi que entro volando al taller hasta la sala del globo...

-YA SE DONDE ESTA- grito el peliblanco al estar frente a sus compañeros- la tiene pitch-

CAPITULO 8: RESCATE Y PERDIDA

-que!- gritaron todos al unisonó

-Pitch la secuestro-dijo el albino agitado

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo el hada

-si no puede ser que nos encontremos con 2 de los 4 darkkes- dijo norte

-se puede cuidar sola- interrumpió conejo

Todos voltearon a verlo enojados

-QUE!- exclamo el conejo

- podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta por un momento- dijo jack enojado

-ella puede crear cualquier cosa para escapar- dijo el conejo acercándose amenazadoramente

-pues yo creo que la secuestraron porque le paso algo- exclamo norte

-si-dijo Jack- algo me dice que se trata de su centro

Todos lo miraron si comprender a que se refería

-se nota que soy el único que pone atención- dijo un poco harto – según ella, su hermana era oscuridad con luz en su interior, y ella era luz con oscuridad en su interior, lo que la convertía en un darck….-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Jack había puesto atención a lo que ane le dijo

-bien ya nos vamos?- pregunto el peliblanco

-si- dijo norte – al trineo!- grito eufórico

- yo prefiero ir en uno de mis túneles- dijo conejo

-nop, todos al trineo- respondió norte tomando al conejo y obligándolo a venir

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Ane despertaba lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía y su pelo ya solo tenía un mechón de rubio, la maldición estaba regresando

-demonios- maldijo por lo bajo

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ane se volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados

-pitch- dijo Ane sin ninguna expresión

-Ane- dijo pitch de la misma forma

-cuantas veces tengo que decirlo- la chica se levanto del suelo y camino en dirección contraria de pitch- yo no quiero estar en ningún bando-

-pero si ya estas involucrada en esta guerra- dijo Christopher tapándole el paso a Ane

-no no no- negó ane con la cabeza- ustedes me están metiendo en esto, al igual que los guardianes-

-siempre has sido asi de paranoica, incluso en tu vida humana- dijo Christopher

Ane abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego volvió a su postura seria

-eso no me convencerá- dijo la chica empezando a dibujar una sonrisa

Pitch y Christopher se empezaron a enfadar-además, no soy tan fácil de convencer- dijo Ane para después reírse- saben, ya no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad- los ojos de Ane cambiaron a negro, ya no se notaba nada mas en sus ojos que no fuera un abismo negro- después de todos estos años y he vuelto…

EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DE ALLI….

-Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Jack mientras buscaba alguna señal de Ane en aquel lugar

-creo que sería más fácil si nos separamos- dijo norte

Al instante todos se separaron buscando alguna señal. Jack veía como los pétalos de la flor se iban cayendo más rápido, se preocupaba de que eso fuera algo realmente malo, pero no le tomaba atención, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Ane.

De pronto, la vista de Jack se volvió nublada, y en frente de el apareció una chica de pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran similares a un abismo, y el pequeño mechón dorado de su pelo, cambiaba continuamente de color

-Ane- susurro Jack

-Hola Jack – dijo Ane secamente sin desaparecer su tétrica sonrisa

-hay no- se dijo el chico

Mientras tanto con Conejo:

El conejo de pascua caminaba por el denso bosque, intentando encontrar a la bipolar chica, pero no había rastro de ella

-donde podrá estar?- se pregunto el gran conejo ya harto de la búsqueda, de pronto frente a el apareció Christopher

-hola conejo- dijo el muchacho afilando una daga

-Christopher- exclamo el conejo sacando uno de sus boomerangs

-oye porque la violencia amigo?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-tu empezaste- dijo el conejo secamente

Por otro lado, con el hada de los dientes…

-Ane!- gritaba desesperada el hada-ANE – volvió a gritar mas fuerte

-hay por favor, deja de gritar- dijo una chica detrás del hada

-quien eres tú?- pregunto el hada volteando al otro lado con la guardia en alto

-yo- dijo la chica de pelo negro y corto- soy Kim Darckess, controladora de las sombras –dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-qué?- el hada abrió de par en par los ojos

Con SandMan:

El pequeño hombre de arena, buscaba por los aires algún rastro de Pitch pero nada, comenzaba a hacerse de noche y pronto tendría que ir a cumplir con su trabajo.

De pronto, el cielo se obscureció y detrás de el apareció Pitch

-hola amigo- dijo pitch, SandMan volteo y creo unos látigos de arena dorada, pitch creo con sus polvos negros, una Guadaña gigante y comenzaron a atacarse

Con norte:

Norte, se había perdido en el boque buscando una salida y actuando como un espía de la televisión, se escondía entre los árboles, aunque su panza sobresalía, rodaba, corría y se escabullía, creyéndose Tom Cruise en M.I.(misión imposible), no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros

POR OTRO LADO:

Los demás combatían con los Darcks, excepto Jack, que solo evadía los golpes de Ane, pues no quería hacerle daño…

QUIEN GANARA?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**AQUI TIENEN, YO ME REI MUCHO CUANDO CONTE QUE PASABA CON NORTE, LA VERDAD ME LO IMAGINO...JAJAJAJAJ**

**BUENO LOS DEJO, NO OLVIDEN COMER FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, OK NO.**

**REVIEW?**

**CHAO CHAO (JEJE AMO HOLA SOY GERMAN)**


	9. Chapter 9: BATALLA INTERNA

**HOLA, AQUI EL CAPITULO 9?, QUE LO DISFRUTEN, ME DESVELE ANOCHE, ASI QUE SI VEN ALGUN ERROR, DIGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Todos combatian con los darcks, Norte, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, Jack, esquivaba los golpes de Ane, la batalla que se libraba tenia ventaja en la oscuridad...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CAPITULO 9: BATALLA INTERNA

La batalla entre guardianes y Darcks continuaba, la ventaja era clara, pero los guardianes no se rendían.

El hada que peleaba contra las sombras de Kim, conejo contra la oscuridad de Christopher, Sandy contra las pesadillas de Pitch, Norte contra la perdida de la memoria (despistado perdido en el bosque XD), y por ultimo estaba Jack, que intentaba regresar a Ane a la realidad…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el interior de Ane se llevaba una guerra a cabo en esos mismos instantes, eran 2 chicas una de pelo rubio y ojos azules y otra de pelo negro como sus ojos.

-la oscuridad ya te controla- dijo la pelinegra

-pero la luz no morirá- contesto la rubia débil y con un hilo de voz

-estás segura?- la pelinegra se avienta contra la rubia y todo se vuelve más oscuro

-que decías?- dice la ojinegro con burla mientras se levantaba dejando a la otra lejos y tirada en el frio piso de mármol negro

-qu-que la luz n-no morirá- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba con dificultad

-…- la chica de pelo negro se enfurece y la vuelve a atacar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Ane peleaba contra Jack, sus ojos destellaban un enorme miedo profundo, esa mirada sí que mataría.

-Ane sé que no quieres hacer esto- dice el peliblanco

-o no, CLARO QUE QUIERO- contesta la cica orgullosa

-tú no eres esto- dice Jack mientras esquiva un golpe

-entonces que crees que soy?- pregunta sarcástica la chica mientras intenta estamparlo contra un árbol, por suerte Jack lo pudo esquivar

-ERES ANE LIGHT- grita el chico ya desesperado

-no no, no- dice Ane mientras negaba con la cabeza- ella está por morir- dijo sin ningún problema

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso

-eso es mentira- dice Jack mientras se acercaba a la chica

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las jóvenes del interior de Ane, continuaban peleando

-ya ríndete Light- dice la pelinegra

-ni lo sueñes Darck- dice la rubia aun peleando

-ANE!- se oyó un grito en toda la "sala"

-al parecer Jack quiere ayudarte- dice Darck para después comenzar a reír – ingenuo-

Light aprovecho para lanzarse contra la pelinegra y darle con un débil rayo de luz

-eso no me detendrá- dice Darck levantándose del piso

-pero te encerrara- dice Light

-ja, para eso necesitas un propósito- responde la pelinegra

-ya lo tengo- Light sonríe para después una luz iluminara el lugar…

En ese mismo instante, Jack se había acercado a Ane y la había tomado de la cintura para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, al instante el pelo de la chica se volvió dorado y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, poco a poco le correspondió el beso y pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico

-ja- Jack- dice Ane cuando se separaron

-Ane volviste- dice el para después abrazarla

-no te asustes- dice ella correspondiendo débilmente el abrazo- pero creo que no me siento bien…

De pronto ella se desmaya en los brazos del chico, el, la carga con cuidado entre sus brazos

-ahora todo va a estar bien- dice para después elevarse en el aire

* * *

**AQUI LO TIENEN, NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ROMANCE ASI QUE...**

**EN FIN, QUIERO ANUNCIARLES, QUE YA NO VAN A SER ACTUALIZACIONES DIARIAS, SI NO QUE AHORA ACTUALIZARE MINIMO 2 VECES A LA SEMANA, ASI QUE ATENTOS(AS)**

**BUENO LOS DEJO Y ME VOY A DESAYUNAR, BESOS Y ABRAZOS A friday 1114, TE AMO! ( OK...NO)**

**SIN MAS...**

**CHAO CHAO**


	10. Chapter 10: LA LEYENDA DEL YIN Y EL YANG

**HOLA HOLA,**

**SUPONGO QUE HAY QUIEN ME QUIERA MATAR, PERO NO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA PORQUE ESTABA PREPARANDO TODO PARA LA FIESTA, RESULTA QUE AQUI EN MEXICO, EL 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE SE CELEBRA LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA Y PUES AQUI ME TIENEN RECOGIENDO Y COCINANDO**

**SIN MAS EL CAPITULO**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Jack se había acercado a Ane y la había tomado de la cintura para después darle un tierno beso en los labios, al instante el pelo de la chica se volvió dorado y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, poco a poco le correspondió el beso y pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico

-ja- Jack- dice Ane cuando se separaron

-Ane volviste- dice el para después abrazarla

-no te asustes- dice ella correspondiendo débilmente el abrazo- pero creo que no me siento bien…

De pronto ella se desmaya en los brazos del chico, el, la carga con cuidado entre sus brazos

-ahora todo va a estar bien- dice para después elevarse en el aire

CAPITULO10: LA LEYENDA DEL YIN Y EL YANG

Ane abria lentamente los ojos, la luz era segadora y blanca, con esfuerzo se fue acostumbrando a ella.

Cuando por fin logro acostumbrarse, se encontró con las miradas de los guardianes.

-qu-que paso?- pregunto la chica aun débil

-te desmayaste- respondió jack

-y Jack te trajo aquí- contesto después el hada con una gran sonrisa

- a ok?- Ane seguía sin entender cómo es que era de nuevo ella, pero al recordar el beso, algo dentro de si despertó…

-y bien- hablo norte con su gruesa voz – algo que nos quieras decir?-

-aaa no, no, no- dijo la chica nerviosa y negando con la cabeza

-a mí se me hace que si- dijo conejo que estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-no realmente no- repitió la chica molesta

-a no?- el pooka se levanto de su lugar y camino retadoramente hacia Ane- y como explicas el que ya no tengas ni un mechón negro?-

-conejo- dijo Jack- acaba de despertar y ya la estas molestando-

-no importa- interfirió Ane – si el conejo mutante quiere saber mas sobre mi, no hay problema- su voz sonó mas dulce de lo normal

-bien te escucho- dijo el onjo para después todos se acomodaran

-yo crei que los guardianes conocían a los inmortales- dijo la chica cansada - bien, resulta que desde la antigüedad, los chinos habían creido que todo tornaba alrededor de un símbolo, el yin y el yang, esto quiere decir el bien y el mal, lo bueno y lo malo, luz… y oscuridad- ane suspiro pesadamente para después continuar- hace mucho, una niña nació, con el poder de la luz, ella podía crear seres con solo imaginarlo, podia dar vida a lo muerto y podia controlar la luz del sol para dar lo que hoy en dia ustedes protegen. Pero ella no era la única, su hermana gemela, podia controlar la oscuridad, destruir y por supuesto quitarles las esperanzas y sueños a las personas…por eso el pueblo donde las niñas nacieron la odiaba…

Con el tiempo, la niña que controlaba la luz, fue adorada por todos, y la de la oscuridad, fue odiada, despertando en ella algo que todos conocen pero no todos pueden terminarlo…odio

Eso causo una guerra entre ellas, la cual fue desatando consecuencias, la chicas terminaron por destruir todo a su alrededor. Eso hizo que las hermanas se dieran cuenta de algo, luz vio que no todo era bueno, despertando un mal, oscuridad, en cambio que debía aprender a perdonar, despertando la bondad.

Al final, desaparecieron por el hombre de la luna, y cada determinado tiempo las hermanas gemelas reencarnan para traer el equilibrio- concluyo Ane con la historia dejando boquiabiertos a todos

-entonces tu eres la reencarnación de la chica?- pregunto Jack terminando con el silencio

-si- dijo Ane para después levantarse- Jack tu sabes que vencí la maldición y lo presenciaste, no?-

-si- dijo el chico recordando el beso y sonrojándose

-es por eso que vencimos a pitch- dijo conejo

-si, cuando estábamos a punto de perder, algo los hizo retirarse – dijo el hada asegurando lo que conejo dijo

-yo estaba perdido- dijo Norte un poco apenado y sacando la lengua

-pues- hablo la chica- la maldición regresara en cuanto use mis poderes, pero creo controlarla mientras me mantenga en lugares con suficiente luz o no experimente algo perturbador- dijo la chica dejando de nuevo a todos sorprendidos

-bien- dijo conejo

-te apoyaremos- dijo el hada

-ahora hay que encontrar a pitch y terminar con esto- dijo norte algo muy animado

-y bien- dijo Jack –nos apoyaras?- el chico extendió su mano para que Ane la tomara

-ustedes me ayudaron y yo- dijo tomando la mano del peliblanco- les devolveré el favor-Ane sonrió tímidamente y todos se prepararon para ir en el trineo a buscar rastros del ser oscuro y sus nuevos secuaces

LA BATALLA FINAL ESTA CERCA…

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**MERECE UN REVIEW?**

**SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUXO Y TAMBIEN, LES DARE UN REGALO**

**CAPITULO DOBLE SI...RECIBO 5 REVIEWS, NO EXIJO MUXO**


	11. Chapter 11 COLAPSO PRIMER PARTE

**HOLA HOLA,**

**AQUI UNA PROBADITA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PRONTO SABRAN EL PORQUE DE ESE NOMBRE, LA CONTINUACION SERA EN 1 SEMANA, PROBLEMAS...**

**SIN MAS EL CAPITULO**

* * *

CAPITULO 11: COLAPSO

El trineo volaba a toda velocidad por el mundo buscando al causante del miedo, que ya comenzaba a afectar a niños de Latinoamérica, y como consecuencia afectaba los poderes de los guardianes

Todos iban sujetados de lo que podían, menos norte, quien se reía como desquiciado. Conejo estaba por vomitar, el hada de los dientes no paraba de gritar y meme, ya estaba dormido.

Ane se encontraba en el asiento más alto, su expresión era fría, solo podía recordar aquella escena que la salvo de la maldición, lo que cambiaria el curso de la historia. Cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía, y al darse cuenta de aquello dejaba de sonreír.

Jack, en cambio, estaba molestando a conejo por las muecas que hacia de dolor y angustia.

-primer parada…México-dijo norte aterrizando en el "Bosque de Chapultepec"

-genial…mi lugar favorito- dijo jack con sarcasmo –odio el clima de aquí-

-no es para tanto- dijo el conejo alegre de poner las patas en tierra firme

-al menos no estamos en Texas- dijo Ane animando al peliblanco

-si jack, no esta tan caliente- contesto el hada

Sand Man seguía dormid, y dcidieron dejarlo asi pues alguien tenia que cuidar el trineo

-hay- exclamo norte – hace tanto que no vengo aquí

-como cuanto?- pregunto ane

-como 350 años- respondió el ruso

- y e supone que santa entrega regalos al mundo en una noche- dijo el conejo

-te descubrieron norte- dijo el hada riendo

-bueno ya esta bien!- contesto norte claramente molesto- esta es la zona de los reyes magos, contentos?-

-aja- ane estaba por explotar a carcajadas (intenta hacerse la seria)

-bueno ya!-exclamo el líder- a lo que venimos, conejo, tu iras al sur, hada al oeste, jack y ane al este y yo ire al norte

-no piensas despertar a meme?- pregunto el hada

-no, ya saben como se pone cuando lo despertamos-contesto norte

-bien – dijeron todos al unisono

Mientras tanto en una cueva oscura:

-NO!- grito el rey de las pesadillas- tenemos que hacer que Ane Darcks regrese-

- y como piensas hacerlo?- pregunto kim desde las sombras

-yo se como- dijo cristopher-solo tenemos que ir por el 4º darck- el veía en un espejo de arena negra la imagen de Jack- lo demás será pan comido- después el espejo se hizo solo polvo

CONTINUARA

* * *

**AVECES SOY TAN RARA, **

**ENNNNNNNNN FIN Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA, SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW Y SI NO...TAMBIEN**

**UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL**

**CHAO CHAO**

**(JEJE GERMAN ES TODO UN AMOR)**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12: COLAPSO SEGUNDA PARTE

**HOLA HOLA,**

**YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, PARA LOS QUE ESTABAN LEYENDO MI OTRO FIC DE SECRETOS Y FANTASMAS, PUES LES DIRE QUE PROMETO QUE EN UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO LA CONTINUARE...**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: COLAPSO SEGUNDA PARTE

Con Ane y Jack…

-aquí no parece haber nada- dijo Ane para romper el silencio

-si, tienes razón- dijo el peliblanco –no ay rastros de los Darcks-

Caminaban por la ya desierta Ciudad De Mexico, todo se encontraba en silencio y solo uno que otro auto pasaba por aquellas calles. Eran las 2:30 de la mañana y no había rastro de Pitch y sus secuaces.

-ja- jack- hablo la rubia con dificultad- sobre el beso…

- ni lo menciones- interrumpió el peliblanco- Ane se que estuvo mal y…

-no es eso!- exclamo la chica – es solo que, bueno ya sabes…debamos decirles a los demás?-

-ni lo menciones- interrumpió el peliblanco- Ane yo se que estuvo mal pero…

-no es eso!- exclamo la chica – es solo que, bueno…creess que debamos decir algo?-

-mejor guardemos el secreto – dijo el albino un poco rojo

-esta bien- dijo la chica

-oye…y …a …a ti …te gusto?- pregunto Jack tartamudeando

-QUE?!- exclamo Ane

-lo siento no debi preguntr yo…-

-no esta bien- dijo Ane interrumpiéndolo

-se que nos acabamos de conocer y bueno se podría decir que somos amigos pero…

Ane lo tomo de los hombros y junto sus labios con los de el sin dejarlo continuar.

Al principio, jack tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, pero conforme iba avanzando fue cerrando los parpados y correspondiendo el beso, profundizo el beso tomando a Ane de la cintura y atrayéndola mas.

Al separarse por falta de aire, ellos se veian sorprendidos y sonrojados

-yo …no debi haber hecho esto- dijo Ane mientras se separaba y comenzaba a caminar

-no espera- dijo jack mientras la tomaba de la mano- yo…

Jack no termino porque un terremoto los distrajo.

-siempre tiene que ser asi- sono una voz por todo el lugar- el amor es tan… patético- de las sombras salió Christopher con una sonrisa macabra sonrisa

Jack y Ane se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar

Por detrás estaba Pitch sosteniendo una flecha y arco negras apuntando a Jack

Cuando el peliblanco se volteo, la flecha le impacto en el pecho

La sangre salía a montones y al caer parecía que esta se congelaba, todo pasaba en cámara lenta y Jack respiraba con dificultad

-JACK!- grito Ane

Un golpe seco se oyó

-la pagaran CARO!- grito la joven levantándose en el aire y lanzando rayos de luz a pitch y Christopher

Ahora la cica estaba débil por la energía que gasto lanzando aquellos rayos

Otro golpe seco…

Ane se encontraba junto al cuerpo de Jack, estaba inconsciente, su energía se había acabado

-bien- hablo pitch- Christopher llévate al chico-

-y que hay de Ane?-

-no te preocupes ella vendrá a nosotros de una u otra manera-

Tu corazón puede sufrir anomalías pero cuando vez morir frente a tus ojos a alguien a quien quieres, tu corazón colapsa y te segas por la ira…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**MERECE UN REVIEW?**

**BUENO ANTES DE IRME UN AVISO**

**SE BUSCA OC PARA ESTA HISTORIA (SI SE PUEDE, QUE SEA MUJER)**

**SI LES INTERESA DEJEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE SU OC, ASI COMO SU PERSONALIDAD, SU PASADO Y PORQUE SE CONVIRTIO EN ESPIRITU, ASI COMO QUE PODERES TIENE Y SU RELACIÓN CON JACK**


	13. Chapter 13:RECUERDOS

**HOLA HOLA,**

**AQUI EL CAPITULO 13...QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: RECUERDOS

EN EL SUEÑO DE ANE:

POV ANE

-ane, ane- alguien decía mi nombre, todo estaba cubierto por una luz segadora

-jack?- mi voz se oia mas infantil, mi reflejo era mas infantil

-al fin te encuentro- dijo el chico de pelo y ojos café, aparentaba 9 años

-pues si ya sabes que siempre estoy en el lago porque no me vienes a buscar?-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-si claro, ya lo sabia- contesta el chico

-aja- dije yo molesta

-además cuando nos vayamos a casar lo haremos aquí verdad?- jack se me queda viendo

-acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio- pregunto con una sonrisa

-obvio no- contesta enojada- solo es por molestarte-

-pues no lo haces- le contesto cortante- oye mira lo que te hice- le digo tendiéndole una pulsera hecha de flores-es símbolo de nuestra amistad- contesto orgullosa

-gracias, siempre la usare-

El sueño se hace borroso la escena se distorsiona, el escenario cambia de esa tarde de verano a una de otoño, ahora parezco una niña de 13 años.

-hola- dijo Jack quien ahora lucia de 14 años

-hola- contesto desinteresada

-estas enojada?-pregunta triste

-no- contesto ahora cortante (clásico de las mujeres)

-si es porque me tarde en venir…no fue mi culpa tenía que cuidar a Emma

-está bien te perdono pero que no se repita-

-Ok mama- dijo Jack sintiéndose un perrito regañado

El recuerdo vuelve a cambiar ahora es primavera, el lago se veía hermoso, ahora parecía una joven de 15 años si no mas

-Jack- hable un poco temblorosa

-si?-sus ojos eran enormes y el era muy apuesto

-na-nada-digo yo arrepintiéndome

De pronto llega una niña de 7 años de pelo y ojos como los de Jack

-Jack ya deberías decirle- dice la niña haciendo que el chico se decolorara

-decirme que?- pregunto curiosa a la niña

-Emma no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos!- grita jack haciendo que la niña riera

-A JACK LE GUSTA ANIE!- grita para después salir corriendo

-VAS A VER- grita jack volteándome a ver con nerviosismo y mas rojo que un tomate

-es…es verdad?- pregunto sonrojándome

-yo yo…

De pronto se acerca a mi y junta sus labios con los míos, yo ni siquiera sé que decir para describir lo que en ese instante sentí, no dude en corresponderle.

-espero y eso conteste tu pregunta- dice para después alejarse

-JACK- grito para que me haga caso

El solo voltea y me ve apenado

-te quiero- le digo en un susurro

-y yo a ti- me responde de igual manera

La escena vuelve a cambiar, ahora es verano de nuevo, jack se encuentra colgando de cabeza en un árbol, hay muchos niños a mi alrededor, todos rien y juegan

-deberías bajar de allí- le digo seria

-porque?-pregunta divertido- nos estamos divirtiendo-

Yo solo lo veo enojada, después el da una voltereta y cae de pie al suelo

-eres una amargada- me dice para después abrazarme y besarme en los labios

-iuuuu- dicen los niños mientras se cubren los ojos

-oye- le reclamo –no estamos solos-

-lo sé- me responde- tengo algo para ti-

-que es?- pregunto feliz

El me rodea el cuello y noto que me coloca algo, al ver que es, resulta ser un collar con una rosa blanca

-gracias-digo para después abrazarlo -iras con Kim y Christopher mañana?-pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-probablemente- dice para después volver a besarme

Todos los niños se van y el escenario cambia poco a poco ahora se ven las hojas cambiando del verde al café y como algunas se caen, pero el beso continua

Al separarnos, Jack se inclina frente a mí y de su capa, saca un anillo, era hermoso, era de acero, con un hermoso cristal en forma de corazón

-Ane Light, te casarías con migo?-

Yo solo me quedo viéndole perdiéndome en sus ojos cafés

-SI!- respondo a punto de llorar, me lanzo a sus brazos y él me coloca el anillo en el dedo anular, noto que aun tiene la pulsera que le hice, la cual no se ha marchitado…

Todo se vuelve nuevamente borroso, ahora me veo vestida de negro, no paro de llorar, mis padres habían muerto el mismo día que Jack me propuso matrimonio, pero eso no arruinaría los planes con el…casarnos en invierno junto al lago

Todo vuelve a cambiar…

Ahora me siento feliz, estoy frente a un espejo y estoy vestida de blanco, un hermoso vestido blanco

Mi hermana esta junto a mi, ella se ve muy parecida a mi, solo que es mas alta

-falta poco- me dice con una sonrisa

-lo se- contesto

Todo vuelve a cambiar, estoy con mi hermana, caminando por el bosque, pasamos por el lago y una rara sensación en mi pecho me invade

Llegamos al pueblo y todos me ven raro, muchos susurraban cosas a mi espalda

-que habrá pasado?- le pregunto a mi hermana, quien solo se alza de hombros

Llegamos a nuestra casa y Emma esta en la puerta, sus ojos estaban llorosos

-que paso?- le pregunto al ver su mirada fría

-Jack- susurra entre sollozos

-que que tiene jack?- le pregunto mas alarmada

-el…me…me salvo y el lago…el hielo se rompió y jack…el esta…muerto-dice tartamudeando

Mis ojos se cristalizan…Jack estaba muerto…no podia soportarlo…me interno en el bosque lo mas rápido que puedo

Oigo a Emma y angeline gritar mi nombre, yo me vuelvo sorda, llego al lago, me encuentro con una luna llena enorme, siento que susurra el nombre de Jack…

Me tiro frente al lago y grito, me desahogo, aun no podia creerlo

-JACK…

De pronto despierto de aquel sueño y me encuentro con los guardianes

-que paso?- pregunto al verlos

-se trata de jack- dice conejo

-pitch se lo llevo herido-dice norte

CONTINUARA

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**MERECE REVIEW?**

**BUEEENO...AQUI LO TIENEN**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A VERO ALIAS MAMA QUE TAMBIEN SIGUE MI HISTORIA**

**ADEMAS LES DEJO MI BLOG PARA QUE LO VISITEN ALLÍ PUBLICARE LOS DIBUJOS E IMAGENES DE ESTA Y OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**EL BLOG ES: .mx**

**RECUERDEN TODO JUNTO Y SIN ESPACIOS, EN MINUSCULA**

**BESOS**

**CHAO CHAO**


	14. Chapter14: COMOSEPUEDEMATARAUNINMORTAL?

**HOLAAAA**

**WOW NO ME E TARDADO TANTO**

**(APLAUSOS)**

**BUENO, UNA DISCULPA SI NO SE ESCRIBIO EL BLOG QUE LES ANUNCIE...FALLAS TECNICAS **

**PERO BUANO AQUI ESTA DE NUEVO:**

galeria patyto 35 fanfiction. blogspot. mx

**ES TODO JUNTO Y SIN ESPACIOS**

**(LO ESCRIBO ASI PARA QUE NO SE BORRE)**

* * *

CAPITULO 14:¿COMO SE PUEDE MATAR A UN INMORTAL?

POV NORMAL

-se trata de jack-dice conejo

-pitch se lo llevo herido- contesta norte

-QUE!- ane se levanta al instante dispuesta a irse

-no te puedes ir- dice norte tapandole el paso- es lo que Black quiere-

-no me importa no pienso cometer el mimo error- reponde la chica

-pero si vas a buscarlos nos pones en riessgo a todos- dice el hada intentando tocar el hombro de la chica

-no- ane se aparto- ustedes no saben- respondio para despues salir volando por la ventana

-"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST"- no dejaba de pensar en ese nombre -"pero porque no me recuerda?"

La nieve aumentaba, junto con ella el frío del polo norte, TORMENTA, sin duda alguna

Con jack:

- que que paso?- pregunta el albino sobandose la cabeza y levantándose del suelo- donde estoy?- pregunta aun mas confundido

- jack, veo que ya despertaste- dice una voz femenina

- Ante?- pregunta el peliblanco

- crees que soy la paranoica bipolar?- dice la chica saliendo de las sombras- me ofendes...

- kim - dice secamente el chico

- Sip, esperabas a alguien mas?- pregunta sarcástica

De pronto jack se da cuenta de algo, donde esta el...

- ni lo busques, pitch lo tiene- dice ella

- kim, que te he dicho de la educación - reclama christopher

- ups- dice para volver a desaparecer

-Que es lo que quieren- pregunta Jack poniéndose en guardia

-nada realmente, bueno contigo no- Christopher sonreía- quiero hablar con Jack Darcks-

-el no existe- responde el ojiazul

-seguro?- pregunta el pelinegro

-y…jamás lo hará- contesta Jack

-como digas, si él no sale…por lo menos atraeremos a la muerte…

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A ANE!-grita el albino

El cuarto estaba oscuro y sus fuerzas se acababan, sus poderes no servían y su bastón estaba en dios sabe dónde. Se encontraba encadenado de ambos pies y manos, solo rogaba porque Ane no viniera por el…

Con Ane:

-falta poco- se decía a sí misma – espero y este bien-

"vamos Overland" pensaba la chica con un poco de nerviosismo

Al fin había llegado a Burgess, por alguna razón llego al lago, el cual estaba congelado…

De pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

-siempre la conservare- dijo el pequeño Jack de 9 años y pelo café

-eso espero, porque si algún día estamos separados estas pulseras nos guiaran hasta estar juntos- dice Ane feliz y orgullosa

-siempre vas a ser la luz en mi oscuridad…siempre…siempre-

Ane despertó de ese recuerdo

-siempre Overland- susurro feliz por un momento

-miren quien está aquí!- grito una voz detrás de ella

-pitch- susurro la rubia

-veo que no te puedes mantener lejos de Frost- dice con una sonrisa socarrona

-y tú necesitas depender de nosotros no?- pregunta Ane sacando una sonrisa

-tal vez- dice el pelinegro acercándose a la chica- pero más que a nadie te necesito a ti-

-y crees que eso funcionara?- Ane retrocede- la maldición sigue dormida-

-pero quien dijo que quiero a Ane Darcks?-

-no creo que quieras a Ane Light- la chica ya estaba al borde del lago- después de todo yo no me uniría a ti de nuevo-

-ni siquiera por él?- pitch saco el bastón de Jack

-no te metas con el- susurro la chica

-y bien tenemos un trato?-

-de todos modos le harías daño- dijo la chica

-está bien- contesto pitch

De pronto el lago se descongelo y apareció Christopher sosteniendo a un Jack debilitado.

-suéltalo- dice pitch

Christopher acata la orden de Black y suelta al peliblanco

-NO!- grita Ane

Al instante de que Jack entro al lago este se congelo

-dime Ane como se puede matar a un inmortal?-pregunta pitch

La chica se intenta acercar pero Christopher la sostiene bruscamente del cuello

-no- susurra Ane

CONTINUARA

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO?**

**MERECE REVIEW?**

**EEEEEEENNNNNN FIN**

**AGRADESCO A MAM POR SUS REVIEWS, RECUERDA MAM, ESTE SABADO LLEVAME AL CINEEE**

**:)**

**LLEVO 4 AÑOS ESPERANDO VER ESTA PELICULAAAA**

**(NO EXAGERO CREANME)**

**BUENO**

**UNA PREGUNTA... CUAL CREEN USTEDES QUE ES LA FORMA EN LA QUE SE PUEDE MATAR A UN INMORTAL?**

**CONTESTEN EN LOS REVIEWS, EL PRIMERO EN CONTESTAR CORRECTAMENTE, TENDRAAAA UN CAPITULO DONDE APARECERA SU NOMBRE Y SI EN LA HISTORIA, NO CUENTA MAM**

**JEJE**

**CHAO CHAO**


	15. Chapter 15: TE AMO

**HOLA**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR PERO FALTA DE INSPIRACION**

**AHORA, RECUERDO QUE EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, ECEPTO LA TRAMA Y LOS OC, QUE SON MIOS**

**AHORA SI, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA.**

**QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

* * *

CAPITULO 15: TE AMO

el lago se descongelo y apareció Christopher sosteniendo a un Jack debilitado.

-suéltalo- dice pitch

Christopher acata la orden de Black y suelta al peliblanco

-NO!- grita Ane

Al instante de que Jack entro al lago este se congelo

-dime Ane como se puede matar a un inmortal?-pregunta pitch

La chica se intenta acercar pero Christopher la sostiene bruscamente del cuello

-no- susurra Ane

-para que un inmortal muera, tiene que hacerlo de la misma que acabo su forma mortal, no?- pregunta Christopher apretando mas el cuello de la rubia

-déjalo-dice en un hilo de voz Ane

-vendrás con nosotros?- pregunta pitch

-s-si- contesta rendida

-bien, entonces llévatela-le ordena el rey de las pesadillas al chico

-primero sácalo de allí- dice la chica

-yo creo que no- dice pitch encajándole una daga en el pecho a la chica

-lo siento hermosa pero aun así vendrás con nosotros- dice Christopher

-no!- grito Ane

-no te estamos pidiendo opinión- dice pitch

-suéltame!- la chica pataleaba y luchaba por zafarse

-no importa cuánto luches, estas herida- dijo Christopher en voz baja

Una luz salió del collar de flor, pronto el lago también emitió una luz, y de este salió Jack, sus ojos azules brillaban como diamantes y de su herida, brotaba un polvo como el que Ane creaba.

Los seres oscuros abandonaron el lugar dejando a una chica mal herida a orillas del lago

POV ANE

Ya veía todo nublado, por lo menos Jack estaba a salvo y aunque tuviera una herida en mi pecho, ya nada me importaba…

De pronto otro recuerdo apareció en mi mente:

-a veces me pregunto cómo es que terminamos siendo novios- me pregunto Jack arriba de un árbol

-si…he estado con mejores chicos- respondí haciendo caer al chico del árbol

-ACASO DICES LO QUE YO CREO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-grita enfurecido

-SIP- conteste acercándome a él y depositándole un beso

-ni siquiera sabía que tuviste otros novios- contesta haciendo un puchero

-tonto- contesto yo – sabes que es una broma-

-y que me lo asegura?- pregunta el divertido

-porque yo no sería capaz de amar a otra persona que no seas tú- contesto dándole otro beso

-qué pasaría si un día amanecieras y yo ya no estuviera en este mundo?- pregunta viéndome serio

-ese día, Jack mi vida acabaría junto con la tuya- le contesto abrazándolo

Todo se vuelve oscuro, el recuerdo cambia, ahora estoy arrodillada junto al lago

-JACK!-

Despierto del trance y me encuentro con esos ojos azules que me matan

-Anie- dice abrazándome – creí que te perdía-me dijo al oído

-no Jack, yo creí que te perdía-

-ahora estamos juntos no?- me dice mientras me besa en los labios…

* * *

**BUENO ES CORTO, LO SE PERO NO TENGO INSPIRACION, PERO RECUERDEN QUE NO IMPORTA CUAANTO ME TARDE TERMINARE LA HISTORIA**

**AGRADESCO A alejandrita g,Guest Y A MAM POR SUS REVIEWS, Y alejandrita g, no te preocupes, no te quitare a german, solo amo a sus frases y su forma de expresarse.**


	16. Chapter 16:tiempo libre

**HOLAAAAA**

**SI LO SE ME TARDE MUCHO, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y AUNQUE SE QUE ESTE CAPI NO TIENE NADA IMPORTANTE, PUES AQUI LO TIENEN**

* * *

POV ANE

Desde aquel día, se podría decir que la relación entre Jack y yo mejoro, mas recuerdos venían a mi mente, no quería que nadie supiera mi pasado, no después de lo que vi, una nueva debilidad más fuerte.

Los guardianes y yo seguimos buscando rastros de pitch por todo el mundo, pasamos por España, Perú, Francia y Japón, donde estuvimos más tiempo porque… bueno digamos que soy Otaku* (lo admito, algo de mí en el personaje, pero yo no soy Ane, ya verán porque)

-han pasado días sin que hubiera rastro de Pitch- dice conejo frustrado

-ni siquiera entiendo él porque- contesta Jack

-ya aparecerán y cuando eso pase- hablo yo mientras me trueno los dedos- no permitiré que se salgan con la suya

Después de eso decido salir del taller para "tranquilizarme" un poco, cada vez que pienso en ellos, podría jurar que mis ojos se vuelven rojos y mi pelo se vuelve mas oscuro…

"venganza"

De seguro mis sentimientos alteran mis poderes…

-#aun así yo seguiré en busca de una forma de querer#- una vez me mas encuentro alterada, por lo que decido cantar una de las miles de canciones que me sé.-#donde tú y yo podamos juntos estar mirándonos de frente#

-que bien cantas- dice una voz detrás de mi

-JACK!- grito apenada volteándome para verlo

-que tienes?- pregunta mirándome divertido

-no tengo nada- contesto confundida

-si- dice el – cada vez que sales para cantar es que algo te pasa-

-solo estoy un poco preocupada, es todo-

-está bien- contesta el no muy convencido- tienes una linda voz- dice divertido

-claro que no- contesto molesta

-donde aprendiste esa canción?- me pregunta sin borrar su tonta sonrisa

-a… bueno es una de las canciones que me gustan del Anime- respondo un poco apenada

-otaku- susurra el para molestarme

-QUE DIJISTE?- le grito fingiendo enojo

-NADA, nada-

-vaca*- le respondo yo

* * *

**BUENO ES CORTO, LO SE PERO NO TENGO INSPIRACION, PERO RECUERDEN QUE NO IMPORTA CUAANTO ME TARDE TERMINARE LA HISTORIA**

**LO ADMITO, SOY OTAKU, PERO NO SE CREAN, SOY PRINCIPIANTE, MIS AMIGAS TIENEN LA CULPA!**

**BUENO, AHORA EL GLOSARIO PARA QUIEN NO LO SEPA**

**°OTAKU: ES EL TERMINO QUE SE LES DA A LOS OBSESIONADOS CON EL ANIME, LA MÚSICA Y EL MANGA JAPONES**

**°VACA: EN JAPONES SIGNIFICA IDIOTA**

**°LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTA ANIE LA SAQUE DEL OPENING EN ESPAÑOL DE KUROSHITSUJI, O EN ESPAÑOL "EL MAYORDOMO OSCURO"**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO Y RESARE PARA QU LA SANTA INSPIRACION ME LLEGUE (CULPENLA A ELLA Y AL ANIME)**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO**

**CHAO CHAO**

**REVIEW?**


	17. Chapter 17:SECRETO

**HOLA...**

**BUENO ANTES DE QUE SE ME SIGA OLVIDANDO (RECUERDEN QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO)**

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y LOS OC**

**AHORA SI CONTESTO REVIEWS, LA ULTIMA VEZ NO LO HICE POR FALTA DE TIEMPO:**

**Floralejandrita: GRACIAS POR TUS LINDOS REVIEWS Y SI VIVA MÉXICO (NO ES POR DISCRIMINAR A OTROS PAISES, YO APRECIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES, AUN A LOS FANTASMAS), Y SOBRE GERMAN, TIENES RAZON, PERO AUN ASI, SE VAALE SOÑAR (JEJE YO LO HAGO TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO CON GERMANCITO), ARIGATO POR TUS REVIEWS (PARA QUIEN NO LO SEPA, ARIGATO SIGNIFICA GRACIAS), ADEMAS, MALAS NOTICIAS, MISTER INSPIRACION NO HA APARECIDO A BOFETEARME**

**BUAAANO SIN MAS LA HISTORIA MAS LOCA DEL MUNDO:**

* * *

CAPITULO 17: SECRETO

-bien- hablo norte con su gruesa voz, los guardianes se habían reunido porque había una nueva señal de que pitch y los darcks estaban de vuelta- como ustedes sabrán, navidad será en 5 días y es cuando más apresurado estoy, es por eso que debemos estar al pendiente a cualquier movimiento del enemigo-

-la última vez que los vimos fue hace 3 semanas, desde entonces perdimos el rastro- contesto conejo

-además ni siquiera han querido convencernos- respondió Ane

-y sus "armas" no han tenido efecto- dijo Jack por ultimo

-muy cierto – termina norte la "discusión"

En ese instante Ane sale de la habitación como si le hubieran dicho algo (si ya es costumbre, pero siempre con razones)

-que le pasa a tu novia?- pregunta conejo

-se ha estado comportando así desde el incidente- contesta el albino

-será porque nos oculta algo?- cuestiono el hada quien solo se había mantenido en silencio

Podría ser…-contesto por último el chico-pero qué?...

POV ANE

Todo cambia cuando te das cuenta de los errores que tienes en el pasado y por coincidente en el futuro, realmente esto es estar viva?

Cuando con alguien quiero estar no tengo amigos con quien llorar…quisiera ya no despertar pero sé que lo hare por qué es lo que implica estar viva

Me encuentro entre el bien y el mal…

En mi mente la voz de aquella a la que asesine siendo quien soy…

Tal vez el engañar a los guardianes con esa leyenda no estuvo tan bien… pero no deben saber mi verdadero origen… Más recuerdos aparecen cada vez que duermo…

Mi mano izquierda arde más de lo normal…Yo soy solo una pieza de ajedrez que soy realmente?

Sé que pronto aparecerán y me llevaran a otro lugar…Ella aparecerá y volveremos a luchar…pero mi otro yo se mantendrá lo suficientemente dormido como para que no dañe a nadie?

He decidido no contarle a Jack de nuestro pasado juntos…podría ser que ese inútil vuelva y quiera matarlo…

Todo está más confuso, pero esto ya no se trata de los guardianes o de…Pitch…esto es entre ellos y yo…

-Anie- alguien me llamo detrás de mi- estas bien

-…-al voltearme me encuentro con la persona que me confunde aun mas- Jack

-desde ese día has actuado muy raro- dijo él con inseguridad

-n-no es cierto- contesto lo más firme que puedo, pero mi voz me traiciona

-no me puedes mentir- se acerca mas a mi – lo se…

-q-que?- retrocedo un poco pero choco con la pared

Se sigue acercando a mi, entonces me toma del cuello y levanta un poco mi cabello, MALDICION SE DIO CUENTA

-la maldición no?- contesta serio

-es poco, fue cuando te salve en el…

Me tapo con las manos la boca

-así que fuiste tú quien me salvo de morir en el lago…

-SI- contesto agresivamente para después salir de la habitación, pero antes de pasar por la puerta- LO HICE PORQUE TE QUIERO!- le contesto para después salir y azotar la puerta

Ahora que hare?

/mátalo/

Oigo una voz en mi cabeza

/así te libraras de 2 leyendas no?/

-SAL DE MI CABEZA!- grito con fuerza mientras me sujeto la cabeza, en ese momento todos salieron a ver qué pasaba

/Mátalos a TODOS A EL!/

-ALEJATE!-grito con más fuerza

/después de todo tu les mentiste/

-NO!- mi cabeza se siente como la explosión de mil soles, salgo volando de la vista de los guardianes

/ellos vendrán por ti… solo tienes 4 opciones/

/Que camino tomaras?, Princesa?/

CONTINUARA

* * *

**ESTAMOS A TAN POCO DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, EL FINAL INESPERADO MAS CERCA DE LO QUE CREEN...**

**EEEEEENNNNN FIN**

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAPI DEL DIA, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW **

**NO OLVIDEN VISITAR MI BLOG: galeria patyto35 fanfiction. blogspot. mx/**

**RECUERDEN TODO JUNTO Y SIN ESPACIOS, LO TENGO UN POCO ABANDONADO PERO PRONTO SUBIRE MAS IMAGENES**

**PREGUNTAAAA**

**QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI?**

**NECESITO UN POCO DE AYUDA**

**CHAO CHAO**


	18. Chapter 18: EL VERDADERO ENEMIGO

**ESTOY VIVA AUN...**

**(Y ENFERMA)**

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA **

ASI ES EL ULTIMO

**NAA ES BROMA, AUN FALTA LO MEJOR (?)**

**PERO ANTES**

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y LOS OC**

**BUAAANO SIN MAS LA HISTORIA:**

* * *

CAPITULO 18: VERDADERO ENEMIGO

POV ANE:

Una vez más estoy huyendo, hubiera sido mejor no recordar nada, no haberme unido a esta guerra, lo que no sabía es que yo ya estaba involucrada con la lucha desde mucho tiempo…

Me guio por mis instintos, se que la batalla final está cerca, se que Pitch no es el que planeo esto…Algo mas fuerte está detrás de todo esto…pero quien?

Esto sería una maldita costumbre, pero sé dónde puedo hallar la respuesta a mi vida…Donde todo comenzó hace 1500 años atrás

-Linder…

El lugar donde renacen las leyendas, donde soy…

-la heredera al trono…

POV JACK:

Anie volvía a huir y yo no la pude detener, aun sabiendo los riesgos que corre continua haciéndose la valiente

Algo no andaba bien desde que regresamos de Burguess, cada vez que mencionábamos a Pitch, Christopher y Kim, se ponía tensa y salía de la habitación

Tenía miedo de perderla pero…como puedo hacer que confié en nosotros si se la pasa huyendo?

-tenemos que darnos pisa la ultima vez casi mueren- dijo norte haciendo señal a los yetis para que prepararan el trineo…

No de nuevo…Ane…no te dejes manipular por la oscuridad…

SIN POV

En una cueva cerca al Himalaya…

-señor las tropas ya están listas- dijo Kim mientras se hincaba frente a un trrono de piedra

-perfecto- dijo el hombre sentado en el trono- ahora no sabran quien es el verdadero enemigo- el hombre se paro y un pequeño rayo de luz dejo ver su rostro

-Pitch Black me ha sido muy útil, verdad Kim?

-si señor Christopher- contesto la aludida mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de allí

-ni siquiera MiM podrá detenerme…Ane…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**OK QUE LES PARECIO?**

**SI YA SE QUE ESTA CORTO, PERO TENGO POCO TIEMPO Y AUN NO HAY INSPIRACION SUFICIENTE (Y GANAS) PARA EESCRIBIR..**

**AHORA, ME HE TARDADO MUCHO POR LAS MISMAS RAZONES, ADEMAS, LES JURO QUE IBA A PUBLICAR EL LUNES, PERO HUBO UNA FALLA CON EL INTERNET Y YA NO SE PUDO, PROMETO YA NO TARDARME MAS**

**(ME SIENTO PEOR QUE CUANDO GERMAN DICE QUE SUBE VIDEOS TODOS LOS VIERNES)**

**CHAO CHAO**

**REVIEW?**


	19. Chapter 19: LA BATALLA FINAL PART 1

**HOLA?**

**HAY ALGUIEN ALLI?**

**OK ME TARDE MUCHISISISISISIMO, PERO LES JURO POR MI VIDA Y LA DE ESTA PAG QUE FUE PORQUE MI LINDA Y QUERIDA (NAAA NI TANTO) SE ENFERMO Y LA OPERARON DE LA VESICULA, ESTABA MUY GRAVE Y YO, COMO BUENA HIJA ESTUVE HACIENDO "DEBERES" DE LA CASA, LUEGO, TUVE PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA Y PUESSS CASI REPRUEBO PERO TADAAA **

**LA PASE PORQUE LA PASE, BUENO A LO QUE VENGO, POCO TIEMPO Y MUCHO TRABAJO...**

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y LOS OC**

**BUAAANO SIN MAS LA HISTORIA:**

* * *

CAPITULO 19: LA BATALLA FINAL PRIMERA PARTE

POV ANE

No podía creer lo que veía, ya no podía, simplemente no podía creer lo que una simple decisión puede causar…

Jack estaba allí en el suelo, inmóvil y con sangre brotando de su pecho, pero, yo había sido la causante de la herida, la guadaña estaba ensangrentada, yo la sostenía, los demás guardianes estaban en condiciones terribles, y yo solo podía ver aquel cuerpo inerte, soy una mentirosa, que termino en la oscuridad, de haber sabido antes cual era mi verdadero propósito, hubiera huido desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

Pero no, solo quedaba algo por hacer…

-aaaaahhh- yo misma me había encajado la guadaña en el pecho, en eso veo como Jack se levanta débil y me ve horrorizado-lo siento- susurro mientras caigo de rodillas al suelo

2 horas antes

Regresaba de aquel lugar, donde tuve el infortunio de encontrarme con Owen, lo más probable es que me odie…

Tenía que encontrar a los guardianes antes de que ellos llegaran con Christopher, si no sería demasiado tarde…

Mi mente estaba aclarada, yo no podía ser una guardiana, ya que ya lo era, una "SN" para ser específica

Llego volando al gran taller de Norte, pero llegue demasiado tarde, ellos ya estaban en mi búsqueda, por lo tanto Christopher ya ha de estar preparado, mi pelo ya era de un tono negro y uno de mis ojos ya no era ni azul ni negro si no un rojo sangre…

El tiempo se agotaba…

Con los guardianes

POV JACK

Ane, donde estas?, porque huiste?

No comprendía porque pero en mi corazón había un gran temor, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y una parte que he escondido desde hace mucho saldría, pero tenía que controlarme para poder encontrar a la chica que me robo el corazón en tan poco tiempo…

Por alguna razón me sentía en una novela de alguna adolescente en una página donde muchas Fangirls leían esto…

Menudo sentimiento…

Eso me provoco gracia, pero fuera de bromas que estaba pasando?

Acaso era…

POV ANE

Llegue a donde se supone estaban los guardianes, pero con lo que me encontré fue suficiente como para saber el porqué de ese sentimiento tan oscuro, mi pelo era negro y solo quedaba un mechón rubio, pero no espere ver a Jack así, su cayado ahora era un bastón negro y sin copos blancos, su punta ya no era la de una luna, más bien parecía ser una cabeza de víbora , su chamarra azul era grisácea y sus cabellos negros como la noche, lo que más me asusto fue ver aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre

Acaso llegue tarde?

-ja-jack?- pregunto con inseguridad, el solo sonríe dejando ver unos afilados dientes- oh no…

* * *

**OK QUE LES PARECIO?**

**SI YA SE QUE ESTA CORTO, PERO TENGO POCO TIEMPO Y AUN NO HAY INSPIRACION SUFICIENTE (Y GANAS) PARA EESCRIBIR..**

**SI ALGUIEN QUE AUN SIGA ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA CONSIDERACION DE DEJAR REVIEW, POR MI NO HAY PROBLEM, BUANO**


	20. Chapter 20:LA BATALLA FINAL PART 2

**HOOOLA**

**CASI NO ME TARDE, APLAUSOS**

**(OK NO)**

**INSPIRACION, ERES LA LEY**

**BUANO, ANUNCIO RAPIDO (MAS MOLESTO Y TRISTE QUE LOS DE YOUTUBE)**

**YA ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL...**

**CREO QUE FALTAN, SI MI MEMORIA NO ME FALLA 2 CAPITULOS, UDS C¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE?**

**ANE PODRA VENCER A LA OSCURIDAD O SERA CONSUMIDA?, PODRA ESTAR CON JACK?**

**AVERIGUENLOOOOO**

**EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y LOS OC**

**AHORA SI,LA HISTORIA:**

* * *

CAPITULO 20: LA BATALLA FINAL PARTE 2

POV ANE

Su corazón ya no era el mismo, sus ojos le decían eso al mundo, tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le pasara

/es ahora o nunca/ esa voz era la misma de la otra vez

/mátalo o te asesinara/

Ahora sabia de donde provenía, pero no pensaba hacerle caso

/ Porque no acabas con él?/

Pregunta la voz burlona

-no pienso hacerte caso- digo en voz alta, en eso todos los guardianes y Christopher voltean a verme – con que este era tu plan- digo ahora dirigiéndome Christopher

- que te parece?, después de todo ahora es tan igual a ti- el chico de pelo negro se levanta de su trono

-sabes?- mi pelo se vuelve negro y mis ojos cambian de ser azules a negros y de negro a rojo sangre- ahora se controlar la luz…y…la oscuridad…

En eso Jack empieza a atacarme, por desgracia para él, yo ya no era la misma chica compulsiva que conoció hace ya como un mes, después de todo, hace poco fue el solsticio de invierno, las noches son más largas, ventaja para Ane Darcks…

El intenta atacarme pero yo esquivo su ataque y de mis brazos una luz, si es que así se le puede decir, era de color negrisa y parecía humo, con esto, logro darle un golpe en el estomago

El queda inconsciente, los guardianes se me quedan viendo con la quijada en el piso

-no se preocupen, ya sé quien soy- digo a lo que los demás se estremecen, todos tenían miedo de lo que veían

Kim estaba dispuesta a atacarme, pero en cuanto se acerco yo la absorbí con mis poderes ahora solo quedaban restos de polvo negro en el piso

-algo me dice que ya sabes la verdad- dijo Christopher acercándose a mi – pero no eres la única persona que absorbió un estorbo

-qué?- todos los guardianes sabían a que se refería

Miles de pesadillas salían de todos lados, Black estaba fuera

-que harás ahora?-

Yo decidí acercarme a Jack y al momento de que toque su frente, un hilo oscuro salió de esta y se fusiono en mi cuerpo

Todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en una luz…

Cuando esta desapareció, entonces se veía al mismo Jack de siempre y su cayado tenia la misma forma natural

Ahora el equipo estaba completo, solo que no debía de permitir que me viera de esa forma, entonces una luz también me cubrió dejando ver a una chica distinta, pelo rubio y ojos azules

-Ane?- pregunto Jack levantándose del piso

-qué bueno que estas bien- le digo secamente

-wow, jamás creí decir esto, pero realmente son buenos- dijo Christopher- por desgraciadamente así no me sirven- hizo una señal a las pesadillas y estas comenzaron a atacar

Pero esta vez ya tengo miedo, no aun, pero la valentía no dura lo suficiente, pues la oscuridad y el miedo hacen un conjunto tenebroso e irresistible de sentir, así podría perder el control

-Ahora que harás- pregunto Christopher

De pronto sentí una fría mano en mi hombro

-te apoyare- dijo el poseedor de aquellos ojos azul penetrante

De mi espalda saque una gran espada con incrustaciones en el mango de esta

-no sabía que tuvieras armas- dijo Jack impactado

-no sabes muchas cosas de mi Overland- dije sin el mas mínimo cuidado

-como es que sabes…?

No le deje terminar ya que Salí disparada y ataque a las pesadillas, ese fue el detonante, pronto todos nos vimos involucrados en una batalla

-esto es todo?, Christopher…creí que eras igual a cuando éramos amigos…

-con que ya te acuerdas…- Christopher me vio directamente a mis ojos

-así que, Vlad intervino en tu renacimiento- dije mientras me acercaba a el

- y tú que, MiM, Seraphina, cronos y vlad fueron tus creadores, no?-

-pero, si no lo sabías… Angie tenía un truco- mi voz sonaba tan distante…

Pronto el suelo se empezó a alzar, el agua llenaba la sala, las plantas comenzaron a cubrir los muros, las pesadillas que intentaban tocarme ardían en llamas, copos de nieve que no provenían de Jack comenzaban a caer, algunas zonas se veían mas oscuras de lo normal, el aire soplaba imponente y luego ocurrió, todo aquel fenómeno comenzó a rodearme, dejando ver unas enormes alas negras, eran como las de un Ángel oscuro.

Al estirarlas estas parecían medir 4 metros de punta a punta, al mismo tiempo mi blusa se hizo más larga hasta que se convirtió en un vestido que me llegaba poco arriba de los talones, pronto brillo y su color cambio a negro, al igual que mi pelo, mis ojos se volvieron nuevamente rojos.

Los guardianes veían esto realmente sorprendidos, Jack no podía creerlo

-LINDER ES EL LUGAR DONDE NACEN LAS LEYENDAS, ES DONDE YO NACI!- es lo que grite para después lanzarme a él, pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y yo comencé a atacarlo

El intento atacarme con polvo de pesadilla, pero yo lo esquive con mi espada, la cual se convirtió en un arco y fleca, la cual apunte y lance a Christopher, él, la esquivo ágilmente, después mi arma volvió a cambiar de forma, ahora era una cadena que tenia rosas negras entre algunos eslabones

Nuevamente ataque, pero el mismo resultado.

Detrás de mi, los guardianes peleaban contra pesadillas, todos tenían heridas, no aguantarían mucho…

To be continue…

* * *

**WOW HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBIA TANTO, EEEEEEENNNN FIN Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA, NO OLVIDEN SEGUIRME EN MI FANFIC:**

**KUROSHITSUJI III: VENGANZA AGENA**

**TAMBIÉN**** EN MI LINDO Y SENSUAL BLOG:**

**galeria patyto 35 fanfiction. blogspot. mx**

**(todo junto y sin espacios)**

**preguntaaaaa**

**ESTA HISTORIA MERECE SEGUNDA PARTE?  
DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

**UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL CON SABOR A NAVIDAD**

**CHAO CHAO**


	21. Chapter 21:RECUERDOS QUE NO VOLVERAN

**HOOOLA DE NUEVO, HOY SI QUE ESTOY DE BUENAS Y LA FLOJERA SE FUE DE VACA**

**BUANO ANTES QUE NADA, YA CHEQUE TODO DE NUEVO Y YA SON SOLO 2 CAPÍTULOS LOS QUE FALTAN**

**OK, SIN MAS LA HISTORIA...**

* * *

CAPITULO 21: RECUERDOS QUE NO VOLVERAN

POV ANE

De un momento a otro, Christopher desapareció junto con las pesadillas y yo regrese al lado de los guardianes

-tenemos que encontrar a Christopher lo más pronto posible y destruirlo- dijo conejo mientras estaba en guardia

- conejo, la presencia de Christopher esta por todos lados- dije yo como si fuera lo más obvio- nos lleva ventaja

-tiene que estar en algún lugar de esta guarida- respondió como siempre Norte

Pronto un temblor comenzó

-el techo se cae- grito el hada

-AAAAA- grite mientras destruía con una energía negra el pedazo que casi nos aplasta

-estuvo cerca- dijo Jack

-como hiciste eso?- pregunto conejo

-qué alivio- dijo el hada

-es mi verdadero poder- dije para salir disparada al pasillo, sentía su presencia, al llegar a un cuarto solo pude distinguir que era mi hogar de hace 300 años

-porque?... este es mi…mi hogar

-Ane…te encuentras bien?- pregunta Jack detrás de mí y viendo el lugar

-es mi hogar- repito aun furiosa

-MALDICION!- grite- jamás se lo perdonare…A ESE BASTARDO DE CHRISTOPHER!-

-¡?- los dos volteamos a ver

Pronto en el bosque que se encontraba frente a nosotros se vio una explosión

-que sucedió?- pregunto Jack

-las pesadillas se están reuniendo- dije seria

-no puede ser…

-bienvenida de vuelta, Ane… o mejor dicho, "SN" de la oscuridad…Cristal

-Christopher- susurré entre diente

-acaso tu eres el responsable?!- grite enfadada-porque?, eras una persona noble- mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos rojizos- y tu…ERES LA MALDAD EN PERSONA!

Desde la antigüedad, siempre han existido personas que juegan con los sentimientos de las personas para conseguir su cometido

En ese entonces un recuerdo me vino a la mente

FLASHBACK:  
Hace 306 años…

-corre!- grite lo más fuerte posible, mientras detrás de mi estaba un niño de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, un poco pecoso

-Anie espérame!- grito el niño

-con que aquí están- dijo un joven de 18 años aprox.- será mejor que devuelvan el dulce que se robaron

-jamás!- dije mientras me ponía enfrente de Christopher?  
-anie dáselo- me dijo el

-hazle caso a la nena- dijo uno de los amigos del joven

-NO LO LLAMES ASI!- en eso un niño le dio una patada en el rostro al chico

-Jack, ya te he dicho que la violencia no es buena- dijo Chris

-TU QUE SABES, CHRIS TE ESTABAN INSULTANDO-

-Jack tiene razón ese tonto se lo merece- dije yo

-a quien le dices TONTO?!- el joven se levanto del piso y empezó a acercarse de nuevo

-CORRAN!- dije para después salir disparados los tres al bosque

-hay que dejar de…hacer….esto-dijo Jack mientras recuperaba el aire ya internados en el bosque

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-tú eras alguien que no era capaz por…DAÑAR A ALGUIEN POR TU BIEN!

-eso era antes de que el hermoso anillo que está dentro de tu collar apareciera en tu dedo anular- dijo con asco

-estabas enamorado-susurre al comprender todo

-qué?- Jack no entendía nada

-tú estabas enamorado de mi?- pregunte aun incrédula

-era un amor no correspondido- dijo Chris

-pero yo…

-es por eso que cuando me recházate decidí hacer un pacto con Vlad- respondió –o es que aun no recuerdas cuando moriste?

Otro recuerdo me vino a la mente

FLASHBACK

299 años antes

Acababa de llegar de comprar mi vestido de bodas

Todos me veían como a un bicho raro

Susurraban cosas inaudibles para mí

Me sentía alejada de aquel lugar…

Al llegar a la casa me encuentro con

-Emma?, que haces aquí tan noche

-Jack- susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos

-que tiene Jack?- pregunto confundida

-el esta…

-Emma que paso?- pregunto más nerviosa

-el está muerto…

-JACK!

El recuerdo cambia

Ahora estaba frente a la familia de…

-Christopher?

-Ane quieres ser mi esposa?

Es una jodida broma?, apenas son 2 meses de que tu mejor amigo murió, mi comprometido y ahora me sales con esto?

-acepta- puedo oír a mi hermana de lejos

-yo…

-Ane eres lo más importante para mí y yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

-yo…

-acepta- otra vez la voz de mi hermana

-no- conteste en un susurro

-qué?- Chris se me quedo viendo

-No puedo aceptar- dije más fuerte para después salir corriendo

El recuerdo vuelve a cambiar, estaba en un funeral, el de mi hermana, se había caído y golpeado la cabeza

-angie por que me abandonaste…

Otro cambio

Estoy en el lago donde hace 10 meses, Jack murió

-te amo- entre mis manos había una daga con incrustaciones, seguro lo había robado, tenia puesto un vestido blanco, era el mismo que iba a usar el día de mi boda

-te volveré a ver- la luna ilumino mi rostro, dirigí la daga a mi pecho y…

Sombras...

Todo se ve oscuro

Oscuridad...

Miedo...

Abro lentamente los ojos

Son mis primeros recuerdos...

Respiro con dificultad

Pero luego...luego vi la luna

Era tan grande y tan brillante...

Que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad...

Y cuando lo hizo ya no volví a sentir miedo...

-Ane light darcks…

Un susurro al aire

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-AAAAHHHH!-GRITE AL VER AQUEL RECUERDO

-ya lo recuerdas, después de eso Kim se suicido y luego de ella, yo hice lo mismo- Chris sonrió al ver como yo derramaba lagrimas

-no te lo perdonare!-

Grite para lanzarle una daga

Esa daga era la misma con la que yo…

La daga se había encajado en su pecho, pronto sentí una punzada en mi pecho…

Una flecha negra se había encajado en mi…

-noooo!- oí el grito de Jack

Solo siento como pesa mi cuerpo…

Ya no aguanto el peso de mi cuerpo me gana y caigo de rodillas

Golpe ensordecedor

To be continue

* * *

**GRACIAS A QUIEN TODAVÍA SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA TAN ****DRAMÁTICA**

**BUENO PUES LOS DEJO Y BUENAS NOCHES/DIAS/TARDES, EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN**

**ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO **

**CHAO CHAO**

**P.D. MAÑANA NO PUBLICO PORQUE VOY A ADORNAR MI CASA, AQUÍ SE ADORNA EN GRANDE, BUENO YA ME VOY**

**PATYTO35, FUERA...**


	22. Chapter 22:TE AMO

**HOLIS...**

**SI CREEN QUE ESTO ES UNA...ILUSIÓN, SE EQUIVOCAN, SI ESTOY PUBLICANDO PUNTUAL, YA QUE DIJE**

**BUENO YA SON 2 CAPIS, QUE ME CUESTAN?**

**ASI QUE AQUI TIENEN EL PENULTIMO CAPI**

**ANTES QUE NADA, RECUERDEN QUE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A DREAMWORKS Y A WILLIAM JOYCE, SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y LOS OC, HAGO ESTO SOLO PARA ENTERETENER...**

**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI **

* * *

CAPITULO 22: TE AMO

POV JACK

La daga se había encajado en su pecho, pronto sentí una punzada en mi pecho…

Una flecha negra se había encajado en su pecho

-noooo!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

Estaba viendo como caía de rodillas y quedaba semiinconsciente

-Ane, me oyes- le dije mientras la sujetaba con fuerza

-jack- dijo en un hilo de voz

Pronto la habitación cambio, ahora se veía todo oscuro, pronto todo comenzó a derrumbarse

-Ane tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije mientras buscaba la salida, pero ya estaba bloqueada por unas grandes piedras

-vete- me dijo ella

-no te dejare- le dije con voz firme

-no importa si logras sacarme, la flecha quedo en el mismo lugar donde yo me herí cuando era humana, moriré igual que esa vez- ella perdía mas su color

-no te dejare- le repetí

-lo siento- me dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla- prométeme…que vivirás tu vida…aun si yo no estoy en ella

-yo…- ella me veía con ojos suplicantes- si, lo prometo- la aferre mas a mi

-quiero que conserves esto…

De su cadena de flores saco una llave, la cual coloco delicadamente en el centro de la rosa de cristal, esta se abrió y dejo al descubierto

-un anillo de compromiso?- pregunte dudoso

-algun dia lo sabras- me dijo mientras me lo entregaba y de sus manos salía una luz dorada

-te amo- le dije mientras la besaba en sus labios ahora sin casi nada de color

-yo…también te …Amo-

Aun recuerdo lo que siempre me decía

FLASHBACK

-te amo- le dije a Ane el día que regrese de hacer mis deberes

-yo también te quiero- dijo ella mientras veía su collar

-porque nunca me dices lo mismo?- le pregunto algo serio- será que no me correspondes?  
-no es eso, pero siento que si te digo eso sería como una despedida, el amor es algo raro…

-entonces el día que te oiga decirme eso es el fin?-

-probablemente…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso era el fin?, no quería dejarla, no podía, no debía, como era posible…?

-adiós- me dijo en un susurro

La luz que emanaba de sus manos me envolvió y pronto me vi fuera de aquel lugar

-se acabo- dije con los ojos llorosos- es el fin…

SIN POV.

Después de eso, los días transcurrieron normales, llego la navidad, la primavera, la pascua, el verano, el otoño…

Para Jack todo su mundo había perdido color, que es más fuerte que ver al amor de tu vida morir ante tus ojos?

Sus amigos intentaban reanimarlo, pero para el ya no era lo mismo, la había perdido

Si tal vez…se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y la flecha, o hubiera acabado con Christopher, tal vez seguiría a su lado…

Pero no era así…

-vive tu vida, aun si no es junto a mi-

Esas palabras Vivian en su mente, y lo atormentarían toda la vida…

-TE AMO!-

Grito el peliblanco un día enfrente del lago, mientras aventaba el anillo y este chocaba con la fina capa de hielo que lo cubría

Pronto lo vio…era el…Jack Overland y Ane…

-no puede ser…

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOO Y DOBLE OOOOOOOOOOO**

**SI EL CAPITULO LES HIZO LLORAR, POR FA DEJEN REVIEW, SI NO... TAMBIEN...**

**EL SIG CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO, ASI QUE A QUIEN SIGUE LEYENDO LA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLE MUCHAS GRACIAS, INCLUSO A LOS QUE NO DEJARON REVIEW, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DIGANME**

**CREEN QUE DEBERIA HACER 2A PARTE?**

**EEEEENNN FIN LES DEJO, HASTA LUEGO Y CHAO CHAO**


	23. Chapter 23:EL FINAL ES SOLO EL COMIENZO

**AQUI DE NUEVO, YA LO TENIA ESCRITO Y DIJE POS DE UNA VEZ, ES CORTO Y SENCILLO SOLO ESPERO Y LES AGRADE**

**AGRADESCO ATODAS (NO CREO QUE UN CHICO LO LEA) POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, TANTO A LOS QUE DEJARON O NO REVIEWS**

**SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES**

**"EL FIN ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE ALGO GRANDE"**

**AHORA SIN MAS...**

**EL CAPITULO FINAL**

* * *

CAPITULO 23: EL FIN ES SOLO EL COMIENZO

POV JACK

Después de lo que había visto, no volví a ser el mismo, como lo sería, pues aun tenía su recuerdo bien grabado

A veces no te das cuenta de cuando te enamoras, llega tan rápido, que crees que será eterno, pero después te das cuenta de que todo empezó desde antes…

Aun así la felicidad se puede encontrar

Ane donde quiera que estés, cumpliré mi promesa

Por mis amigos

LOS GUARDIANES

Por los niños del mundo

JAIME Y SHOPIE

Por vencer el mal

Por la humanidad

Por MiM

Y por supuesto…por ti

ANE LIGHT

Guardiana de la vida…

LA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD

Que Como lo se?

La luna nos lo dijo

Y cuando la luna te dice algo debes creerle…

16 AÑOS MAS TARDE:

Han pasado 16 años desde que la perdí… aun puedo sentir como los copos me queman, su especialidad…

Recorro el bosque donde ella solía estar, donde nos conocimos y donde morimos… Aun recuerdo la ultima promesa que le hice…vivir mi vida, pero como puedo cumplirla si me encuentro nuevamente solo en el mundo?  
Aun así lo intento

-Jack- una voz dice mi nombre, pero esa voz…conozco esa voz

-Ane…

THE END

* * *

**BIEN DICEN QUE UNA PALABRA VALE MAS QUE MIL**

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y TENGO PENSADO SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA RARA HISTORIA, PUES ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE LEAN ALGUNA OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS, AHORA SI**

**PATYTO35...FUERA**

**ARIGATOU**


End file.
